Words
by Maska
Summary: POTO...without music. Odd I know. I'm interested to see how people like this. Modern fic
1. Chapter One

Hello! This is something random that I thought of last night in bed...that's when I get most ideas. I was just think about how POTO might work if there was no music involved...hmmm.

This is a modern fic because...well just because. You'll probably either like it or hate it...I'm posting to see what the general opinion is. Most people will probably say what is the point of POTO without music? Well, I completly understand that. Anyway...  
If you don't like it, don't flame it...it's really not benifical to me to help improve my writing. However that doesn't mean that you have to like...I do listen to critisim very carefully.

And by the way...I don't own Phantom of the Opera...like you thought that I did anyway... Be careful ALW, I'm behind you...  
Seriously though, Leroux invented the characters, ALW put them to music. I've put Leroux's characters to ALW's plot (only reason being that I don't own my own copy of POTO and I think my friend will get a bit annoyed if I keep borrowing it all the time to refer to)

Anyway, fic...let me know what you think

**Chapter 1**  
Christine glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. She blinked at the dazzling light from her computer screen and drained her coffee cup. Finished, finally. Not that it would really matter if she had finished or not. Nobody would take much interest in her work, except for perhaps her friend Meg. Groaning she switched off the computer and fell into bed, fully dressed.

Her alarm clock chirping at 7:00 was not the most welcome sound to Christine. Rolling over, she turned it off and without thinking fell back asleep. It was 8:30 when she woke up. Cursing, she leapt out of bed and got dressed for work. There was no time for breakfast so she hurriedly bought a coffee from the train station before cramming into a carriage with the thousands of other commuters that took the London Underground to work every morning.

When she finally got the office she was 30 minutes late much to the annoyance of the boss, Mrs. Giry.

'Christine Daae!' she barked. 'So what is it this morning?'

Christine felt herself turning red and mumbling something about sleeping in above the snickers of the other people in the office.

'That's alright Christine,' Mrs. Giry said. 'You sleep in all you want. In fact sleep in tomorrow'

Christine looked at her slightly confused.

'Just don't bother coming to work,' she added sharply. 'Now get to your desk, the details for your story have been there since the moment you were supposed to be in work.'

Christine nodded and shuffled to her desk. She shuffled through the papers. She had been commissioned to write about a dog that did tricks. Brilliant! Christine had once been very exited to get her job as a journalist for the newspaper when she had graduated from University. It was a fantastic introduction into the world of writing. But over the last three years, she was sick of the monotonous routine of waking up and getting into the office to write about pointless things. She did no serious reporting, she was never trusted to do it well. Mrs. Giry demanded perfection from her journalists and Christine did simply not meet the standard.

Christine however had higher ambitions than spending her life writing for the paper. She wanted to be a novelist and had hoped that journalism would have helped her on this path. Every night after work she would sit at her computer and write her novel, a chapter for each week to read at the writers circle that she attended. Over he time, she had received enough rejections letters from publishers to wallpaper her grotty flat and was starting to lose hope that one of her novels would ever be published.

As she tore open the letters on her desk from the various publishing companies, she was not surprised to see the letter in which she was told politely that her manuscript was not to be published by their company and wished her all the best in her future writing career.

'Yeah I bet you do,' Christine mumbled under her breath, scrunching the letter up and throwing it into the bin.

Christine's friend Meg, who also worked at the paper leaned over to her.

'Another rejection letter?' she asked kindly.

Christine nodded bitterly. Meg sighed.

'Don't worry Christine. I know that your writing is brilliant. When those idiots at the publishing companies realise it too, they'll be kicking themselves for turning you down.'

Christine smiled at her friend although the words brought little comfort.

'Are you still coming to the writers circle meeting tonight?' Meg asked

'Of course. I was late this morning because I sat up last night finishing the latest chapter.'

When Christine and Meg finally escaped from the office, they went straight to the meeting, stopping briefly at the café for a drink and sandwich. They arrived at the meeting shortly before it started. The group leader Mr. Firmin looked around.

'So has anybody got anything new?' he asked.

'I've finished a new chapter,' Christine said timidly.

'Oh,' Mr. Firmin said looking at Christine. 'Sorry, I forget your name.'

'Christine Daae.'

'Well if no-one else wants to go?' Mr. Firmin said looking around the members.

'I want to hear Christine,' Meg said supportively.

'Go on then,' Mr Firmin said.

Christine got to her feet and took a deep breath. She was just about to open her mouth to start reading when the doors burst open and a woman waltzed in.

'Mr. Firmin! I'm so sorry that I'm late.'

'Nonsense Carlotta!' he said. 'We're very glad to have you here. A woman such as yourself must have many important things to do than attend our little writers circle.'

'Oh, Mr. Firmin, it's my pleasure.'

'Well would you like to go first Carlotta? Read us a chapter from your book?'

'Of course!' Carlotta said, whipping her novel out of her bag.

'You can go later,' Mr. Firmin said to Christine quickly

Christine bit her lip and sat down in her chair, being completely ignored by Mr. Firmin. Well why would anyone want to listen to her she thought bitterly? Why would they when they could listen to the PUBLISHED author? Sighing she listened politely to Carlotta overact her reading. Her novel wasn't even that good.

Carlotta continued for a long time.

'Well that's it for tonight,' Mr. Firmin said after layering praises on Carlotta for her work. 'See you next week.'

Christine shook her head and walked out of the meeting, Meg calling after.

'How is anyone ever going to hear anything I do Meg?' she asked her friend. 'No-one will even give me a chance!'

Christine screwed up her papers and threw them aside. Meg followed her to try and comfort her. Neither of the women notice the shadowy figure that picked up Christine's pages, unscrewed them and read what was written there.

**So...thoughts? Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter Two

Hello...I updated this eventually...just to warn you that I'm updating as I write...and Mum keeps going on about how I should be working (exams) not writing. So I'll do my best, but no promises of regular updates...

**Prey: **You probably guessed who the shadowy figure was...not rocket science. Anyway, I'm glad that you liked it

**Strange Girl: **Thank you very much. I haven't forgotton Backstage...I've just updated it!

**Emma-J-Riddle: **It's true, it is a little odd without music but this was an experiment. As I said to Strage Girl, I' haven't forgotten Backstage...it has just been updated

**Anonymous (Clough): **Yeah, POTO without music is wierd...but then I'm a wierd person lol! Thanks for reviewing

**Chapter Two **

The following week, Meg was ill so Christine went to the writers circle meeting alone. She sat against the wall watching as Carlotta once again read extracts from her book. Christine hadn't bothered even taking the working novel with her to share knowing that she would be subject to Carlotta's overacting. To be honest, Christine didn't even like Carlotta's work. And it aggravated her that she had to sit and listen to a novel being read to her when, if she was so desperate to read it, she could have bought it herself.

When Carlotta had finished, Mr. Firmin broke into loud applause and wiped a tear from his eye.

'That was so emotional and heartfelt Carlotta. Superb! That's the sort of thing that we should all be aspiring to.'

Christine looked darkly at Mr. Firmin. How would he know what people were like at writing, if he never listened to them? As Christine got up, Mr. Firmin called over to her.

'Hello, you over there.'

Christine turned to look at him.

'You don't mind putting the chairs away for me do you. Thanks.'

With those words, he rushed after Carlotta.

'Well at least I'm not invisible,' Christine mumbled to herself as she stacked the chairs.

The hall had emptied quickly as people left to get home. Christine was about to leave and glanced out of the window. To her horror, she saw that it was pouring with rain and she had no umbrella.

'A brilliant end to a brilliant day,' she muttered sarcastically.

To her shock, she discovered that she was answered.

'Surely it wasn't that bad,' a voice said.

'Who's there?' Christine called looking around her.

Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows in front of her. He wore a long black leather coat and wore black leather gloves. However the most striking feature about him was the white mask that he wore on one side of his face which glimmered in the light. His sudden presence made Christine jump.

'I'm sorry, Miss. Daae. I didn't mean to scare you.'

'Who are you? How do you know me?' Christine said quickly.

All the lessons that she had as a teenager to not trust strange men were flooding back to her. The man chuckled.

'You don't need to be afraid of me,' he said. 'I wanted to return this. I believe that you left it here last week.'

The man reached into his coat pockets and removed a couple of sheets of crumpled paper and gave them to her. Christine glanced down at them and realised that it was the chapter of her novel that she had thrown aside.

'Thank you, but I threw this away,' she said.

'And I retrieved it,' the man said calmly. 'Do not be so quick to discard things like this. You're a very good writer.'

This time it was Christine's time to laugh.

'Not according to most people,' she said. 'Now excuse me but I have to go.'

Christine walked forward to push past the man but he held her arm and pulled her back.

'Let go of me,' she said quietly.

The man obliged.

'Now I don't know who you are or what you want but no-one makes me stay when I don't want to.'

The man smirked.

'Forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to say that you shouldn't give up on your writing because someone who doesn't know good writing from bad won't listen to you read your work.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Mr. Firmin. I saw what happened last week. I, like you, had to listen to that bat read her rubbish.'

Christine couldn't help but giggle.

'So there is someone with the same opinions of Carlotta's writing as me.'

'I would not even call that writing,' the man said.

Christine smiled.

'Sorry, I didn't catch you name.'

The man looked at her as if he was studying her integrity.

'Erik,' he said finally, with a slight bow.

'I'm-'

'Christine, I know. I know most people in the writer's circle.'

'Oh, anyway. It was nice to meet to Erik. Now I have to get home.'

'Where are you going?'

'The train station. Why?'

'It's raining. You don't have an umbrella so let me escort you,' Erik said offering her his arm.

Christine smiled and took it, ducking under his black umbrella as they stepped outside.

As they reached the entrance to the Underground station, Erik turned to Christine.

'So I'll see you next week then?' he asked hopefully.

'If I bother to come. I don't know if I can spend other hour listening to Carlotta.'

'Please come.'

Christine looked at him suspiciously as he started to walk away.

'Why do you care so much?' she asked.

Erik turned to her and smirked.

'Because I want to know what happens next in your story,' he said before turning and continuing to walk away.

Christine stared and shook her head before walking into the station.


	3. Chapter Three

Hellooo! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was away...honestly. OK, please accept my grovelling ect ect. So many reviews! I'm touched...

**Emma-J-Riddle: **Who wouldn't want to choke Carlotta? No-one I know...she's not really a conversial character like Raoul...no-one likes Carlotta...  
P.S. Go Raoul!

**MagickAlianne: **You want Carlotta croaking? I'll see what I can do just for you...

**Melissa Aminta: **Well, here's the next chapter...enjoy

**Masque's Mask: **I'm glad you like it...very happy :)

**Strange Girl: **You probably guessed correctly why Erik wants to see Christine again...for anyone who's read the book, watched the film, watched the play or listened to the soundtrack you'll probably know  
I compleatly agree that it is so unfair that annoying rubbish people get published when I bet that loads of really good stuff is rejected. Good luck with your writing career...when I write something good, I'll send it to a publisher...who wants it bet I'll get it rejected?

**Anonymous (Maggie): **Well I'm glad that you like it and Erik has a few tricks to ur...inspire her.

**Anonymous (m-oquinn): **That's exactly why I wrote this, I'm better with words than music. Much as I love music...I can't sing, I can't play anything...I need my own Erik? Anybody wants to voluteer to teach a tone deaf music student?

**AMLisdabomb: **Yeah, I don't know why I like modern retellings...I guess you can mess around with the story more. Aww you think I'm a good writer (blushes) Thanks!

**Lyntharie Kelisya: **I'm glad that you like my stuff...thanks for telling me about my mistakes...I can't say that I noticed them but if they aren't picked up my the spell check I probably wouldn't notice them. I would love you to proof it because I find it very embarrasing showing my writing to people that I know. If I post it, you can read it and tell me what's wrong by e-mail and then I'll change it. Sound OK? If you don't want to that fine. My email is chapter time. Enter everybody's favorite Fop. Well actually I think that I want to go on a Raoul rant. I love Raoul! He's so sweet and obviously really in love with Christine and he isn't that Foppish. May I draw your attention to the fact that he came up with the plan...which would have worked if the Phantom hadn't decided to be awkard. OK rant over. Fic below.

Yep, don't own Phantom... you know the usual stoy

**Chapter Three **

Christine made a special effort to finish the new chapter before the next writer's circle meeting. It meant that she stayed up at night and was late to work most days but the prospect of getting a compliment from Erik was a great incentive. Christine didn't know why she was being so silly, Erik was just another guy but she seemed almost flattered that he appreciated her work. Despite the fact that Christine thought him slightly arrogant, she wanted him to notice her although she couldn't quite understand why.

Meg couldn't understand Christine's behaviour. Normally on the train, Christine would be complaining about having to listen to Carlotta, not checking her hair and make-up and re-reading her chapter every 5 minutes.

'Christine, relax,' Meg said. 'It's only the writer's circle.'

'I know,' Christine replied absent mindly, glancing into the mirror again.

'Someone that you're trying to impress?'

'No!' Christine cried very quickly. 'I mean, of course not.'

Meg looked at her friend suspiciously.

'There is isn't there?' Meg teased. 'Who came last week when I wasn't around?'

'No-one,' Christine sighed through gritted teeth, thankful that she had the chance to get out of the conversation as the train rolled onto the platform.

When Christine entered the room, she looked around for Erik and tried to hide her disappointment when it was apparent that he wasn't there. The pair went to sit in their normal place when suddenly Meg grabbed Christine's arm.

'That's the new guy that you're trying to impress!'

Christine looked up expecting to see Erik. It was, however, not Erik that she saw.

'And I don't blame you!' Meg continued, her mouth hanging open. 'He's gorgeous!'

'Meg, close your mouth!' Christine hissed, her face turning red. 'What is he doing here?'

'Who is it?' Meg asked staring at the blonde man who was shaking hands with Mr. Firmin.

'It's my ex- boyfriend,' Christine said trying to cover her face. 'From when I was 17,'

'What's his name?' Meg asked, still staring at the man, almost transfixed.

Christine did not have time to answer as Mr. Firmin called for everybody's attention.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Raoul, the son of Lord Changy, who has very kindly decided to join us.'

'You went out with a Lord!' Meg squeaked as Carlotta made a big display of introducing herself.

'The son of a Lord,' Christine corrected. 'I'm just going to get some air,' she mumbled before stumbling out of the room, grateful that Raoul had not noticed her.

In the corridor, Christine took a deep breath. Why was Raoul here? Raoul was the one boyfriend that she had never entirely got over. Raoul had gone off to University and it became difficult to see him. Then when her father died, Christine's world was thrown upside down and it had been impossible to keep up a relationship. Thus Christine had told Raoul, with a heavy heart, that she would have to leave him. And now Raoul had shown up again. Now? When she was possibly attracted to someone else? No! She wasn't attracted to the dark, mysterious, arrogant Erik. She had just met him!

A sudden voice from the corner made Christine jump.

'You're missing Carlotta's rendition,' it said.

Christine's eyes darted around in the darkness until they settled on Erik who was sitting on the banister. She giggled as he slid down the rail and kissed her hand when he landed in front of her.

'I've probably heard it before,' Christine said smiling.

When Erik did not respond, she held out some pages to him.

'I've written another chapter,' she gabbled. 'I thought that you might like to read it. But then again you might not, and, well, yes,' Christine finished abruptly.

Erik stared at her as he took the pages and his lips upturned into a smirk.

'Thank you,' he said.

Christine felt herself turning red

'I'd better go or- '

'Or you stay,' Erik finished, gazing into her eyes and taking her wrist.

'Or I could stay,' Christine agreed, unable to refuse.

'Good,' Erik smirked taking her hand. 'Come with me.'


	4. Chapter Four

Eek! I haven't updated for ages have I? I'm so sorry... my exams are in six weeks and I really should be working. Updates I regret to inform you will be slow, but I will do my best!

**MagickAlianne: **You think so? Well an Erik-y Erik is always a good sign! Lol! OK, I promise to make Carlotta croak... although you haven't said anything about wanting Jenna to croak...

**Lyntharie Kelisya: **How can you not like Raoul? He's so sweet, looking out for Christine and protects her from scary Phantom. He was almost punjabed for her as well and loves her to bits... although I'm not denying that the Phantom is incrediably cool. Thanks for the editing. I haven't changed it yet but I will in due course...

**AMLisdabomb: **Awww... thanks (turns bright red) We've got al little Erik/Christine-ness in this. And another Raoul hater/disliker/person who is mildly annoyed with him! He's so sweet! And he really loves Christine

**Melissa Aminta: **Aww... thank you. You always give such nice reviews... I love you for it!

**Son Ange: **You really think that it's better? Wow! I'm flattered... hope you like this chapter

Well, Erik has taken Christine somewhere... hmmm. I wonder what happens? Well I guess that you'll just have to wait and see.

He he! I've discovered that Phantom is coming out in the UK on May 2nd! He he... but I still think that it is unfair that you ozzies get it before us... because... um... ALW and Mr. Butler are British! That's an awful reason isn't it? OK, I'll admit it, I'm jealous.

Anyway, much as I want to, I don't own Phantom. And I doubt that ALW is going to sell it to me. Oh well... I know, he can take me as his student, make me into a fantastic singer and write me a musical to star in. What do you think Mr. Lloyd Webber? No? Fine then...

**Chapter Four **

Erik led Christine through the building. He walked purposefully, hardly giving Christine time to look around her. They descended a flight of stairs and Erik led her into a room with an unlocked door. Christine immediately recognised it to be an English classroom in the school where the writers circle meetings took place. Christine sat on a chair in the front row while Erik adopted the teacher's chair underneath the blackboard. Christine, completely mesmerised, sat silently while Erik read her chapter. When he finished, he put it on the desk and looked sternly at her.

'When was the last time that you were in love?'

'What?' Christine asked, taken aback by the bluntness of his questioning.

'I said, Miss Daae, when was the last time that you were in love?'

'Well,' Christine began thinking of Raoul. Preferring not to bring up the subject of her childhood sweetheart she answered 'never.'

Erik stared at her wonderingly.

'Never?' he repeated amazed.

He glanced back down to the papers in front of him.

'It shows.'

Christine bowed her head.

'Is it really that bad?' she asked walking over to Erik and looking over his shoulder.

The masked man turned to her.

'No,' he whispered. 'You're so pure and innocent,' he continued, gazing into her eyes.

Christine felt her face burn and turned away but Erik leapt to his feet and turned her around. Christine looked up into Erik's face as his arms curled around her. She tried to stop her heavy breathing but could not control the pounding of her heart. Christine tore away from Erik, slightly embarrassed. Erik said nothing and turned back to the pages on the table.

'This is about seduction,' he said gently as if nothing had happened.

Christine nodded, feeling Erik's eyes burn into her back.

'It's missing something,' Erik continued. 'How would you seduce a man?'

Christine turned to him amazed.

'I beg your pardon?'

'I said how would you seduce a man?'

'I- I don't know!' Christine stuttered.

'I want you to seduce me.'

'What!' Christine cried. 'What are you talking about? I can't! I've just met you! Why am I even here?' Christine cried, building herself up into frenzy.

She was about to turn to the door to leave but something about Erik's piercing eyes made her stop.

'Alright,' she said, her cheeks flushing bright red. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Seduce me.'

'How?'

Erik smirked.

'That, Miss Daae, is up to you. I have never seduced a man before.'

Christine bit her lip and looked at Erik. Could she trust him? Was this all some elaborate scam to get her alone so that he could rape her? However, despite her distrustful nature of strangers, there was something in Erik that convinced her that he was safe.

'Alright,' Christine said.

Erik looked at her with an arrogant smirk on her lips.

'Go on then.'

Christine looked into Erik's eyes and turned her lips into a slight smile. She fluttered her eyelids and walked towards Erik slowly.

'You know, I'm not very good at this,' Christine said quietly as her fingers caressed his exposed cheek and ran through his dark hair.

Christine felt Erik's body tense up as she pressed against him. She could feel his breathing becoming more and more rapid and the hand on his chest could feel his heart racing. Christine looked up into Erik's eyes flirtatiously.

'No, Miss Daae,' he gulped. 'You are indeed very good.'

Christine smiled and ran her hand up his chest to his mask. She was about to remove it when Erik took her wrist and spun her around, pressing her back against his chest.

'My turn,' he whispered in her ear.

Christine felt an arm wrap around her waist and the hand that was holding her wrist run up her arm. The movement sent a tingling sensation through her spine and she gasped in delight. Erik's fingers ran gently over her neck and throat and into her hair, brushing it away to expose her skin. Christine could feel his warm breath upon her neck and it was her turn for her breathing to become unsteady.

'Erik,' she whispered.

She was silenced by one of Erik's thin fingers pressing against her mouth.

'No need for talking,' he whispered back, tracing the shape of her lips. 'Let the feelings and emotions surround you.'

Christine closed her eyes and tilted her head back against Erik's shoulder. She did not know how long she stayed in Erik's arms as he gently stroked her.

Suddenly Erik pulled away. Christine turned to look at him confused. He walked back to the table, picked up her pages and handed them back to her.

'You must go,' he said.

Christine shook her head.

'Let me stay a little longer.'

'Miss Giry will be missing you. You have been gone for half an hour.'

Christine nodded, biting her lip to try and cover her disappointment. Erik walked up to her and raised her chin so she looked at him.

'Next week, you will read this chapter and its preceding one at the writer's circle meeting. You will then wait for me by the stairs. I will come for you. Do you understand?'

Christine nodded. It did not cross her mind to dispute Erik's orders. He had such a commanding and authoritative voice.

'But what about Carlotta?' she asked.

'I'll take care of that,' Erik smirked. 'I hope that you have learnt a valuable lesson today. Draw on your experience to re-write this chapter.'

'Yes,' Christine whispered.

Erik smirked and led Christine back to the room. He stood behind her as she watched Mr. Firmin attentively listen to Carlotta.

'Next week,' Erik whispered in Christine's ear.

Christine turned around to face him but he had disappeared into the darkness. Sighing, Christine turned the door handle and walked into the room, trying to ignore the piercing stares of Carlotta and Mr. Firmin. Another pair of eyes followed her back to her seat, their owner racking his brains to where he recognised her from.


	5. Chapter Five

I haven't updated for how long! (stares at screen in shock) I'm sorry, I really am but it's the same excuse as Backstage- my exams start next week! Eek! Anyway, I'm very happy because I got into next year's school musical- not POTO unfortunatly but you win some, you loose some right? It doesn't help that the music teacher hates ALW...

**Son Ange: **Lessons on seduction... would we expect any less from Erik?

**Alianne: **She will croak... I promise. Just not in this chapter. But I do know where she will croak

**Strange Girl: **I'm glad that you liked. He luuvvess her...

**Emma-J-Riddle: **I forgive you then... because you gave me a nice review. Sorry the updates have taken so long. Are you planning on writing anything new?

**AMLisdabomb: **I love when a guy teaches by example... except they all seem to run off when they see me... (blushes)

**Angelofttheoperahouse: **Yay! Review from Angel! (I'm going to just call you angel for simplicity reasons) Damn! You've caught me sneaking thorugh your stuff... well, if you would like to write Christine's novel, you're very welcome...

**phantomphanatic: **I'm glad that you like it and you like my Erik... makes me happy. Just a warning that I am a Raoul fan though...

**Mizamour: **Wow! Triple review! I'm glad that you liked it and very flattered that I'm on your favourites list!

**Nyren: **I think this chapter has to be dedicated to you as the resident Raoul fan... he makes an appearance- talking wise. I wrote this precisly because I'm a better writer than singer... I guess that it is easier to relate to. Anyway, thanks for the review and don't go beating up Erik...

**Rebecca Knight: **Well, I updated... be proud. I hope that you enjoy it.

Well, here we go again. Hope that you like it. Hopefully I won't be too long updating next time but my exams are kinda more important.

Don't own phantom...you know the story

**Chapter Five**

'Why won't you tell me what happened when you went out?' Meg asked Christine for the seventh time that day. 'You've been so secretive Christine. You're meant to tell me things like this.'

'Nothing,' Christine said. 'It was nothing.'

'You're smiling again Christine!' Meg said. 'Tell me!'

Christine had been smiling for the past week. They were subtle smiles and no-one but Meg had noticed them. In truth, Christine smiled whenever she thought of Erik. Erik, who touched her in a way that made her shiver. Erik, who left her breathless every time he said her name. Erik, who built her up to such a height and then left her. Christine was desperately trying to remove Erik from her mind but he seemed to be imprinted there, like the words of a book. Her mind had hardly been focused on her work much to the annoyance of Mrs. Giry who seemed to be hovering over her like a hawk. Every time that Mrs. Giry turned her back, Christine was scribbling notes for future events in the chapter on scraps of paper.

After staying up for most nights, Christine had finished two more chapters before the next writers circle meeting. She took them with her hoping that Erik would like them. When she entered the room with Meg, she took her traditional place in the corner, keeping out of sight from Raoul who was engaged in a conversation with Mr. Firmin. Suddenly a man walked through the door which prompted Mr. Firmin to jump to his feet.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mr. Andre of Popularie publishing. Welcome, Mr. Andre, welcome.'

'The pleasure's all mine,' Mr. Andre said, skimming his eyes over the writers. 'I'm always keen to see new talent.'

Mr. Firmin chuckled and gestured to Mr. Andre to sit down.

'There's a young lady which I think that you'll be very interested to meet,' Mr. Firmin began. 'Her name is Carlotta- excuse me,' Mr. Firmin said as his mobile phone rang.

He had a brief conversation with the caller and then hung up regretfully.

'I'm sorry to announce that Carlotta is ill tonight so will not be able to read her novel to her. I'm so sorry that she will not perform tonight.'

Mr. Firmin seemed completely oblivious to the sigh of relief that went around the circle.

'Well, I'm sure that someone else has something that they wish to share,' Mr. Andre said pleasantly.

Mr. Firmin shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Expecting Carlotta to entertain his guest, he had not mentioned to anyone else that a publisher would be attending the meeting.

'Christine has written something new,' Meg piped up.

'I beg your pardon Miss- ur,' Firmin began

'Giry'

'Miss. Giry. Who has written something new?'

'I have,' Christine said, standing up with a new courage.

'Well, I would be delighted to hear you Miss-,' Mr. Andre began

'Daae. Christine Daae.'

'Please, take to the stage Miss. Daae,' Andre said, ignoring the protestations from Mr. Firmin.

Christine took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage, careful to avoid eye contact with Raoul. She saw Meg give her a thumbs up from the back of the room. She opened her folder and began to read.

Christine mesmerised her audience. No-one interrupted her and they were hung on her every word. Many people were astounded that they had known this quiet girl for months and never once realised the talent that she possessed. The novel was named 'Hannibal' and Christine managed to raise tears in the eyes as she spoke of the love of Elisa and how she prayed that Hannibal would one day think of her. When she came to the end, no-body spoke, they just stared at her. Her words had captured the heart of a publishing giant, a former love and the mysterious masked man who watched from afar.

As the writer's circle group started to depart, Mr. Andre approached Christine.

'This novel of yours, Hannibal. How near to completion is it?'

'Most of the novel is at home. I only have about five more chapters left to complete,' Christine replied.

'I see. Well, Populaire Publishing would be delighted to take your novel on. Providing of course that all your other chapters are as gripping as these few. I particularly liked the seduction scene between Elisa and Hannibal. You described it so well, I could almost feel it.'

Christine thanked Mr. Andre and left the room in high spirits. She remembered that Erik had instructed her to wait for him under the stairs. She jumped when a shadow fell across her. She turned expecting to see Erik but bright blue eyes and a layer of blonde hair greeted her instead.

'Christine Daae. Is it really you?' the man said.

'Raoul. It's, it's good to see you,' Christine muttered, keeping her head low.

Raoul placed a finger under Christine's chin and lifted it up.

'Talk to me Christine. Don't be afraid. I won't bite you.'

Christine smiled. Raoul was still the same boy that she ha dated all those years ago.

'I didn't expect to see you here,' Raoul said. 'What do you do now?'

'I'm a journalist,' Christine replied. 'And how are you?'

'I'm good,' Raoul said smiling at her. 'Christine, it's been so long. You know I never stopped thinking about you.'

Christine blushed.

'Let me take you out for a drink,' Raoul said. 'We can catch up.'

'Did you have anywhere in mind?'

'Red is that new bar that has just opened. It reminds me of wading into freezing cold sea water to get your red scarf.'

Christine giggled.

'Yes, I remember that. I'd love to but I'm sorry Raoul. I'm meeting someone.'

'You've got a new boyfriend,' Raoul said bitterly. 'You're married?' he added in horror as an afterthought.

'No nothing like that,' Christine said.

'Then what's the problem?'

'I'm meeting my, ur, teacher,' Christine answered, shuffling uncomfortably.

'Your teacher?' Raoul chuckled. 'Christine, you're pulling my leg. I've just got to have a word with Firmin. I'll be back in a minute Little Lottie.'

Raoul turned and leftt Christine alone under the stairs. She giggled as he mentioned 'Little Lottie'. The thought of the nickname that Raoul had given her brought feelings flooding back that she would rather have contained. She wanted to go with Raoul, she wanted to talk to him and hear his voice. But there was Erik. She had promised to meet him and he seemed to have a hold over her that could make Christine bend to his every wish.

'Insolent boy,' Christine heard a voice whisper in her ear.

She spun around to see Erik glaring at Raoul's turned back. Christine opened her mouth to say something but Erik pressed a gloved finger to her lips and presented her with a red rose.

'For a superb performance tonight,' he said as she took the rose.

'I wrote that for you Erik,' Christine whispered, mesmerised by his soft, hypnotic voice. 'Now I am dead.'

'Come with me,' Erik said, offering Christine his hand.

'Where are you taking me?' Christine asked, speaking as if she was in trance.

'Christine,' Erik said warningly extending his hand towards her.

Christine took it and he grasped her hand firmly although not forcefully. Suddenly she thought of Raoul. Christine turned her head to look at him but Erik turned her chin back towards him before she caught sight of the blonde man. He shook his head and guided her into the dark corridor.

When Raoul had finished talking he went straight back to the stairwell where Christine was waiting for her. He looked around for her and called her name. There was no response.

'Christine!' he called again. 'Angel?' he murmured afterwards, realising that this teacher that she had spoken of may not be a joke after all.


	6. Chapter Six

It's me! Making a very sheepish comeback after my extended absense... Again it's the old exam excuse but seriously- you guys are great- but passing my exams is a little more important. I have 17 left- finish on 27th June... whooooo!

**Emma-J-Riddle: **I'm glad that you like. Tell me what this new fic is and I'll read it... I can read other stuff than Phantom... looks at Phantom posters, checks time on Phantom clock and turns up Phantom music- nah, I'm not that bad.

**Nyeren: **Vive le vicomte!... I like. Well I glad that you enjoyed the dedication although I have to warn you that Raoul isn't back for another couple of chapters- sorry. But when he is back, he'll probably be back to stay. Well I always like Andre more than Firmin which is why Andre's the smart one... my logic...you can ignore it.

**Melissa Aminta: **I'm glad you like- sorry about the update delay

**MagikAlianne: **Well E/C or R/C... you've got to sttick with me to find out...mwahahaha. I do promise that Carlotta will croak through although you may have to wait a couple of chapters.

**Wandering-Phantom: **dances around I have a fan!I have a fan!

**Mizamor: **V. happy that you like. Sorry about the wait

**AngelofheOperaHouse: **Noooo! runs away from large pointy fork Don't kill me! I'll...ur...kidnap Dominique! I mean it

**H.Sibelius: **I'm glad that you like:)

**LadyofLegends: **New reviewer! Welcome to the club! I'm glad you like it

Well here we go. Sorry it's so short... don't own POTO ect.

**Chapter Six**

Christine had no sense of time and no sense of direction when she was with Erik. He held her pale hand in his gloved one firmly and led her through dark corridors in the school building where the writers circle meetings took place. She was completely entranced by Erik's haunting voice and was powerless against him. She did not even turn to see if Raoul was following. To her, there was only Erik.

Christine was quite unaware of where Erik was leading her. She vaguely noticed that she was taken across the school grounds and out of the gates. She remembered stepping onto a small bridge across the stream that was mostly hidden by a large willow tree. And she recalled her gasp when she saw a small hut on the other side, the lights glowing dimly inside. The hut was small, there only appeared to be a main room and a small kitchen on the ground floor and a winding staircase that Christine guessed must lead to a bedroom.

'Welcome to my home Christine,' Erik said softly, not releasing her hand.

Christine looked around, still mesmerised.

'Read to me,' Erik said, almost as if he was giving an order.

'Read what?' Christine asked innocently.

Erik smirked and pulled Christine towards him, wrapping his arm around her slender waist. Christine made no resistance but stared wonderingly into Erik's eyes. Erik's fingers skilfully crept into her bag and pulled out the papers in which Christine had parts of her novel printed on. Christine took them with trembling hands and glanced at the page on top. It was the seduction scene, she could read that to him! Fumbling nervously, she attempted to place it at the bottom of the pile but Erik stopped her.

'Read this,' he said. 'You read it so beautifully before.'

Christine nodded and began to read.

'You need more passion in your voice!' Erik cried.

Christine flushed red and dropped her head embarrassed.

Erik stepped up to Christine again and raised her chin.

'You were fantastic today,' Erik said.

'How did you know that I would be the one to read? That it wouldn't be Carlotta?'

Erik ignored her.

'How about I read to you now?' Erik said in his seductive tones.

Christine nodded breathlessly as she felt Erik's presence behind her.

'It's a poem that I wrote for the right person,' Erik whispered in her ear, causing Christine to shiver.

'Night time, sharpens, heightens each sensation,' Erik murmured, aware that Christine had already fallen completely under his power. 'Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defences.'

Erik turned Christine towards him and a small smile appeared on his lips as Christine tentatively placed her hands on his chest. Erik placed a hand behind Christine's head, his fingers gently twisting into her hair.

To Christine, Erik's voice had become no more than a murmur. She could not hear what he was saying to her, she only leaned against him as he massaged her scalp. She began to feel faint in the room, the fire, which had somehow been lit without her noticing, filled the room with heat. Combined with the warmth of Erik's body, Christine was starting to feel a little dizzy and light headed. Erik's voice seemed to have stopped. Christine looked up at him expectantly and he viewed her with loving amber eyes. Before Christine could even comprehend what was happening, she felt Erik's soft lips brush against her own. The shock of this action, combined with the heat of the room, caused her legs to buckle and she collapsed into Erik's arms.

Erik got a huge fright when Christine fainted. He brushed his hand over her forehead and cheek to feel her burning skin. Cursing himself for not recognising her distress, he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the winding staircase to his room where he rested her on his bed. Erik smiled with joy as he saw Christine lie there. She was so beautiful and talented, he had broken every rule that he had ever set himself to forbid him falling in love. She would love him back, providing that she never saw his face.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey it's me back again. I will update Backstage soon...its just a long chapter and is taking a while to get done with school work... 12 more exams left...whhooo hoo...

**Wandering-Phantom: **Yep, all the guys that I go out with are jerks...apart from this dark silent guy which I'm sorta swooning over... it's a hopeless case. He doesn't like me... like that anyway. You're absolutly right... it's the unmasking. I hope you find your own Erik soon...

**AngeloftheOperaHouse: **Well I updated... after about a centuary but it's here! I will only take Dominque for blackmailing... apart from that he's safe...and I didn't say in my review...can we have some more Jerome please...

**anotherblastedromatic: **It's true you really can be a diva at almost anything... or you could end up like me being second best... grrr. Well I'm glad that tyou like it... thanks

Well here it is, the unmasking. Tell me if you think that Christine reacts normally...waking up in a sttrange house and all bearing in mind this is modern setting. Thanks for your lovely reviews...

No, I don't own Phantom, yes Leroux and ALW do, no I can't persuade my music teacher that ALW is a genius and Micheal Crawford rocks, yes I need a life

**Chapter Seven**

When Christine awoke, she got the fright of her life when she realised that she was not in her own bed. What frightened her even more was in that moment of panic, she had no idea where she was. What had happened last night? Had she got drunk and gone home with a stranger? Had she been abducted? Had she been raped? Forcing these horrible thoughts out of her mind, she looked curiously around the room. The room was painted red, with thin black curtains hanging over the window. Christine was lying on a four poster bed with raised drapes, which reminded her of a prop out of a black and white romance film. The floor was scattered with books and papers. The occupant was clearly not a tidy person but they had created a pathway between the books between the wardrobe, bed and stairs. Christine began to piece together what had happened when she left the meeting. She remembered talking to Raoul but then he left her. She remembered walking across the playing fields and ducking under a willow tree. She remembered crossing a bridge and setting eyes on a small, secluded cottage. Then she remembered her companion

Erik bowed his head but said nothing to Christine as she appeared at the top of the staircase. He was sitting at his desk, scrawled over a mass of papers with small elegant handwriting on it. He waited until she was at the bottom of the stairs before speaking.

'Good morning Christine. I trust that you slept well.'

Christine looked at him, her eyes widening in surprise. Well, at least she hadn't spent the night with a man that she didn't even know the name of. Well, she didn't know Erik much better.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' Erik asked his eyes boring into Christine as she stood, stuck to the spot.

'I-ur, yes please,' Christine said.

Erik smirked, amused by her new awkwardness around him. He got up and shuffled towards the kitchen but Christine stopped him.

'No!' she said quickly. 'I mean, let me.'

Erik looked down at her. How beautiful she was this morning!

'Christine, you are my guest. Sit down,' Erik said, with a small authoritarian hint in his voice.

'Then why can't I remember coming here?' Christine asked frantically.

'My dear,' Erik said, gently stroking Christine's cheek. 'That heat must have been unbearable for you.'

'What are you talking about?' Christine asked more frantically. 'Tell me Erik? What happened last night?'

Erik placed his hands on Christine's shoulders.

'Calm down my dear,' he said smoothly. 'You came over and ended up staying the night.'

'No! No!' Christine cried, working herself into a frenzy. 'I wouldn't have just stayed the night.'

'Christine,' Erik said firmly, looking at her in the eye. 'You fainted on me so I took you upstairs to recover. As you can see, I slept on the couch.'

Christine looked over to the couch were a flat pillow and a screwed up blanket lay. Feeling a wave of embarrassment flush over her, she turned away.

'I'm sorry,' she muttered. 'I didn't mean to be rude.'

Erik looked at her with an amused expression on his face. He liked the feeling of authority he had over her. She was still perfect.

'What do you take in your tea Christine?' Erik asked knowing full well that she had milk and two sugars.

'I'll make it,' Christine said, pushing past Erik into the kitchen, trying to hide her red face. 'How do you like it Erik?' she asked.

Erik decided against insisting that he made her tea.

'Black,' he replied.

Christine nodded as she looked around the kitchen for the kettle. She fumbled around for a while, only relaxing when she was sure that Erik was back at his desk and no longer watching her. Erik's kitchen was very small. There was only really enough room for one person to move around due to the narrow gangway and two people would have to slide past each other. Browsing through the cupboards, Christine eventually found the teabags. She was surprised to discover that the milk and sugar was unopened and got the feeling that they had somehow only been bought for her. As if he was expecting her. Christine shook the though out of her head and pulled the mugs out from under the sink as the kettle began to whistle. Christine made the tea but hovered in the doorway watching Erik as he poured over his papers. There was so little she knew about him. His name was Erik, that was about all she knew about him. He had somehow given himself the position of Christine's writing guru but didn't seem to want anything in return from her. And he had one of the most beautiful voices that Christine had ever heard. Full of such passion and emotion, she could completely loose herself in the sound of it. Was this really enough to know about the man that she was maybe, sort-of attracted to? Well, half attracted to. Something inside of her told her not to cast Raoul away so quickly.

As Christine watched Erik, her attention was caught by the mask that he wore on one side of his face. Why did he wear that? If was going to get to know him, Christine thought that it would only be fitting that something like a mask shouldn't come between them. Erik seemed to know her quite well. Wasn't it time for Christine to do something for herself?

Christine glided into the room with the tea. Erik did not register her until she put it down on his desk. He looked up at her as she leaned over his desk reading his work.

'It is my masterpiece,' Erik informed her arrogantly. 'My novel.'

Christine stood up straight and stood behind Erik as he once again picked up his pen. Christine leaned on his shoulder and ruffled her fingers through his hair. Erik was no doubt surprised but continued to write whilst trying to saviour the moment. The tips of Christine's fingers found the string that held Erik's mask on his face. Collecting herself, Christine ripped the mask off his face.

The howl that came from Erik could have been mistaken for that of a wounded animal. He leapt to his feet, his arm flailing out defensively. It hit Christine's cheek and she was knocked to the floor, dropping her teacup on the ground that smashed into several pieces.

'Damn you!' he howled. 'Why did you have to look? Why?'

Christine buried her face in her hands at the sight of his deformed face. The side that lay under the mask was bright red and lumpy, with clear veins throbbing from it. Half of his nose appeared to be missing. But what frightened her most of all was this aggressive nature that she had never seen before. Christine crawled away as Erik threw various items against the wall. She got to her feet and tried to run for the door but Erik reached it first. He held Christine against the wall with one hand and pulled back her hair with the other. He held the deformed side of his face close to her.

'Look!' he snarled as Christine closed her eyes. 'Is this what you wanted to see?'

Christine opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face. How could he be so cruel? She felt a pang of guilt for prying into something which Erik was so obviously sensitive about.

Erik's mood suddenly changed. He backed away from Christine, covering his face with a hand.

'Why Christine?' he said tearfully.

Christine handed Erik back his mask, staying as far away as she could from him. She had unmasked him alright. She had pried into a world that no-one else had seen. She had surfaced a horrific temper and the violent tendencies that she would not have believed that Erik possessed. Erik stayed in a heap on the floor as Christine backed away. Hastily picking up her bag on the floor she bolted out of the door.

'Christine!' Erik called hoarsely after her.


	8. Chapter Eight

I've been away a long time haven't I? (bows head sheepishly) Sorry...  
It was when I got a review saying that I hadn't updated for 2 months I felt really bad and sat down at the computer right away. The reason is when I have a spare moment to write, most of my input has been going into my novel which is actually a heck of lot harder to write than I thought it would be...anyway, I'm really sorry.

To make it up, I'm giving you a DOUBLE UPDATE! Whooo...

**Wandering-Phantom: **Well...you are pretty good at guessing. This guy hasn't spoken to me for ages so I don't think anything will happen...never mind. I can just look

**Kat097:** OMG... it is a long time since I updated if I was still doing GCSE's! I hope your AS results were OK. I am soooo flattered that you saved Backstage. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Backstage... but not until all this stuff is finished.

**Mizamour**: Thank you very much... the unmasking was quite fun to write... the evil Erik side

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Because Christine is a curious girl. And Raoul is cute...she is perfectly justified to like him. I was promised more Jerome and haven't seen him...grrr...but then again, I'm not one to talk after not updating for 2 months

**anotherblastedromantic:** Erik is evil...well he was meant to be in the unmasking. I'm so glad you liked it.

**The Next Christine**: I'm glad you like it. Thankyou. Your fic was good... but you haven't updated...

**Pertie:** Thank you sooo much for your review. It wasn't until I read it that I realised that I've been away for so long. I haven't abandoned it, I promise. Glad you like it.

So after the long wait here it is... hope it meets expectations.

Maska

**Chapter Eight**

Christine had no idea where she was the second that she opened Erik's front door. There was a willow tree and a bridge and after she crossed it, she was faced with fields of green. Terrified that Erik would follow her and try to force her back inside, Christine turned right and ran towards the cluster of buildings, hoping that she would find someone who would tell her where to go. As she reached the buildings, Christine recognised them as houses near the school where the writers circle meetings took place. Breathing a sigh of relief, she headed for the train station.

When Christine arrived home she locked the door behind her, almost scared that Erik would come after her again. Her scalp was still sore from where Erik had pulled her hair and she could feel a bruise throbbing on her cheek where he had hit her. In the street all Christine had been able to see was Erik's hideous face, twisted into a look of anger and betrayal which made her insides writhe. As Christine turned on her coffee machine, she caught sight of the fact that her answer phone was holding two messages.

The first was from Mr. Andre.

'Hello, Miss Daae. This is Mr. Andre of Populaire publishing speaking. Your number was passed onto me by Mr. Firmin. I was hoping that we could arrange a time for a contract to be drawn up concerning the publication of 'Hannibal'. It is important that I speak to you to make arrangements. Please call my secretary on 020 7693 4422 to make an appointment. Thank you.'

Christine gave herself a weak smile. Her first publishing break and she was too shaken to even be happy about it. She made a mental note to call Mr. Andre and then listened to the next message.

'Hi Christine, it's Raoul. Um, I just wanted to see if you were OK because you did a runner on me last night. Sorry, that came out wrong. What I actually mean is that, um, would you like to come out? For a drink at some point? Yeah, well, that was it really. Give me a call. My number's 07645 925 348. I understand if you don't want to. If you don't call back, I'll take that as a no. Anyway, speak to you soon, hopefully.'

Christine gave a quick turn. Raoul! Of course! She had run off last night and had completely forgotten him in all the confusion. Could she really call him though? After this encounter with Erik, was it really right to meet another man. He had kissed her after all. But then, Christine thought, his temper ruined it all. Every feeling that she had previously felt for Erik had evaporated that morning when he hit her. Christine jumped as something banged outside. Was Erik there? Waiting for her? She picked up the phone and dialled Raoul's number.

Raoul was delighted to hear from Christine. He had been sure that Christine leaving the meeting was a sure sign that she did not want anything to do with him.

'I thought that the fact you had gone was some sort of brush off,' Raoul said happily. 'Where did you go?'

'I told you. My teacher,' Christine said weakly.

'Who is this teacher Christine? What is he teaching you?'

'He arrived,' Christine continued quietly, 'and didn't want to wait. I had to go.'

Raoul fell silent and Christine could sense him trying to make sense of the situation.

'Well,' Raoul said. 'Is tonight good for you?'

'Ur yes, of course,' Christine said snapping back to life.

'Wonderful! I'll pick you up at 7ish. What's your address?'

Christine heard Raoul scrabbling around for a piece of paper and a pencil and could hear the scratching down the other end of the line as he scribbled her address.

'Where are we going?' Christine asked.

'I'm friends with the manager of the Aria. I'll get a table for us.'

'The- the Aria restaurant?' Christine gasped.

'Yes.'

Christine had wanted to go to the Aria restaurant since it had opened. She had often watched parties glide in and out serenely dressed in the most fashionable attire.

'Raoul, I very junior. I don't think that I could afford-'

'Let me worry about that.'

'No, I couldn't.'

'Christine,' Raoul said firmly. 'Let me treat you. For old time sakes.'

Christine gave her consent. Raoul was ecstatic. It was only while laughing at his odd sayings, Christine glanced over at the clock. It was 8:45.

'Oh my God!' Christine cried. 'I'm meant to be at work in 15 minutes! I'll see you later!'

With those words, Christine slammed down the receiver and ran upstairs to get changed.

Christine was quite impressed by the fact that she stumbled into the office only half an hour late. She slipped quickly to her desk beside Meg who was typing speedily into a computer.

'Morning Christine,' she said. 'So where were you last night?'

'I'm sorry Meg. I just left. I-'

Christine's voice trailed off as she looked at Meg's stony face.

'You went off with a guy didn't you? Christine, am I of no importance to you?'

Christine bowed her head. Suddenly Meg's voice changed to a far more friendly tone.

'So who was it?'

Christine giggled.

'Come on. Where did you go? What happened?'

Sensing that Meg was going to pursue the subject, Christine decided to redirect her.

'I'm meeting Raoul tonight.'

'What? Raoul! The rich, handsome guy? Oh Christine! Where are you going? How serious is it?'

'Meg calm down. We're only going out as friends. He's taking me to the Aria restaurant.'

Meg almost choked on her coffee.

'The where? Christine, friends don't go to the Aria restaurant. Couples go there and-'

Meg suddenly stopped as a shadow fell over Christine. Christine looked up to see her boss towering over her.

'Miss Daae, my office please,' Mrs Giry said icily.

Pulling a face at Meg, Christine followed Mrs Giry to the office. As soon as the door was closed, Christine began her hurried apology.

'I'm very sorry Mrs Giry,' she gabbled, pacing up and down the office. 'I know I was late and I promise that it won't happen again and I swear that I'll work extra hours to catch-'

'Christine!' Mrs Giry said leaning over her desk and looking unamused. 'Sit down.'

Christine did as she was told.

'I am very unimpressed by your continuous lack of punctuality. I am starting to believe that you do not value your job.'

'Oh, I do. Please don't sack me.'

'However,' Mrs Giry continued acting as if she heard nothing, 'I am willing to overlook it this once.'

Christine looked up in amazement.

'There is something else that I need to talk to you about. I am aware that you attend a writers circle meeting with my daughter. Correct?'

Christine nodded.

'And at this meeting you have left twice with a man.'

Christine looked at Mrs Giry, unaware where this was going. Mrs Giry leaned over and pulled the blinds to her office shut.

'This arrived earlier for you,' she said, producing a single rose from under her desk and handing it to Christine.

Christine accepted it with trembling hands and read the label which was attached to the steam with black ribbon. '_Please forgive me_' was written in curly handwriting.

Christine paled and dropped the rose on the table.

'Then I am correct,' Mrs Giry said. 'The sender is a man named Erik.'

'How- how do you know?'

'I have been in contact with Erik for many years. When I last heard from him he told me that he had met a woman.'

Mrs Giry leaned towards Christine and dropped her voice.

'I warn you Miss. Daae, Erik is a dangerous man. Do nothing to convince him, to even give him hope that there is anything between you. Do nothing to encourage him. Unless, maybe it is too late,' Mrs Giry continued, her eyes dropping to the rose.

Mrs Giry tone changed suddenly to the harsh strict voice Christine was used to hearing.

'Go back to your desk Christine,' she said opening the door. 'And a little more punctuality in the future.'

Christine stumbled back to her desk, her head spinning with thoughts. What had she got herself into?


	9. Chapter Nine

Another chapter...to try and make up for my serious neglect

Sorry

Maska

**Chapter Nine**

Christine left the office late that evening even though she was in great anticipation of her date with Raoul. The street was dark as she left the office and Christine hurried along the pavement hugging her coat around her as protection from the cold wind. Christine was so involved in her thoughts, she failed to be aware of what was going on around her and before she knew it a hand had clamped itself around her arm and pulled her into the dark alleyway. She felt herself pushed against a wall and her attempted scream was muffled by a leather hand. Nervously Christine teased open her eyes to see an unmistakable figure towering above her.

'However much of a monster I may have been Miss Daae, I have no intention of harming you.'

Christine nodded and the hand left her mouth, the gloved fingers perhaps brushing against her lips for a moment too long. The hand pinning her to the wall did not move.

'Erik,' Christine muttered, unsure of what to say to the man that had terrorised her that morning. That man who had that face which filled her with terror.

Erik's stern expression turned to one of concern as his fingers brushed gently over the bruise on Christine's cheek that he had caused earlier that day.

'I hurt you!' he cried.

Christine jerked her head back from his touch and looked away. Erik's jaw hardened.

'In time you'll see the man behind the monster Christine. Did you receive my note?'

'Yes, thank you,' Christine mumbled. 'Mrs. Giry gave it to me.'

'Ah Antionette. I haven't seen her for years. Of course I still write. It is only right after what she did for me.'

Christine's face turned questionably towards Erik who smirked that he had got her full attention.

'I believe that you're planning on meeting a young man tonight,' Erik continued, his eyes bearing into Christine. 'I do hope that you have no intentions towards him.'

Christine's jaw dropped open. How could Erik know about her date with Raoul? And how dare he control who she could and couldn't see.

'And if I did?' Christine asked defensively. 'Why should you care?'

Erik leaned towards her slowly.

'I am your teacher,' he whispered. 'Your life is now my life.'

He spoke once again in his intoxicating voice and Christine could feel herself slipping under his power. Christine sighed and closed her eyes as Erik's finger slid down her cheek and under her chin and it lifted it towards him. Christine could feel Erik's warm breath on her face, his lips inches away from her own. Erik smirked arrogantly as he realised that he had her once again and loosened his grip on her arm wrapping it around her waist and pulling her towards him. Christine's eyes remained closed as she allowed Erik's voice to consume her.

'My Christine,' Erik purred. 'If you should have any sort of romantic intentions towards this man, I would be most displeased. I would be gone from your life forever.'

'No,' Christine murmured in her trance-like voice. 'Don't leave me Erik.'

'What is your relationship with Mr. Changy?'

'He's my friend. Nothing more. I will never see him if you wish it.'

Erik considered this for a moment. He loved the idea of having Christine to himself but then, he could not keep her locked away. Not just yet. And if she should turn her attentions to another man… there was only one way to be sure.

'You will meet Mr. Changy tonight, Christine. If he is truly only your friend, you will treat him as one. But if you have lied to me.'

Erik's voice broke off suddenly. He had finished his last sentence with a tone of threat in his voice. He stepped away from Christine and she opened her eyes quickly. Christine looked from side to side but the alley was deserted.

Christine hurried home, her mind filled with questions. How did he do that? How did that voice manage to make her bend to his every wish? Only hours after Mrs. Giry's warning, she had led him on. Why could she not defend herself against him? And that threat. If Christine was to ever look at another man, what would Erik do? By even talking to Raoul, was she putting him in danger?


	10. Chapter Ten

Um...yeah. You know last time I said that I wouldn't leave huge update gaps...I kinda lied. Sorry. I've given you another double update. And this gap isn't as long... I hope

OK, you're going to get an R/C chapter and and E/C chapter. I do know who she will end up with in this... unlike 'Backstage' where we had to have a vote.

**Kat097: **Geeze...you've practically written a whole fic inbetween my updates...which I have to add is very good. Next chapter for E/C

**Mizamour: **I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the novel support. My English teacher is betaing for me and it's sooo embarrasing. After all this time I only have the first part done!

**Wandering-Phantom: **Don't worry about reading the chapters in the wrong order- as long as you know what is going on. Erik temper is fun to write...

**anotherblastedromantic: **(blushes) yeah...um, it's been a while hasn't it. I'm very happy that you can see the pro-Raoul part of this. I like Raoul too! Yay!

**you'llbemyangel: **Glad that you enjoy... sorry for the wait...

**hisinspiration: **Um...I updated?

**Anon: Sarah: **Sorry for the wait... I hope these make up for it.

**Angel of the Opera House: **I can't complain about long update gaps really can I?

OK guys, enjoy...

**Chapter 10**

Christine was in quite a fluster when she returned to her flat. Everyone she passed on the street seemed to resemble Erik in some form or another and his voice repeatedly played in her head like a broken record. As a result, Christine found it almost impossible to concentrate on getting ready. She discovered that she had put on weight so her evening dress stretched over her stomach, forcing her to adopt some large, rather ugly hold-in underwear. Apart from that, the dress, although it hadn't been worn for a while, and was not the most fashionable item on the market, looked quite presentable. Scarlet had always been Christine's colour. She was doing the final touches to her make up when the doorbell rang. Christine leapt to her feet and headed hastily for the door where Raoul was standing holding a bouquet of flowers.

'Christine,' he muttered in an embarrassed voice. 'You look beautiful.'

Christine turned the same colour as her dress as she let Raoul into the flat, her heart skipping a beat. Raoul looked stunning. He had done something to his hair to make it look smarter and his suit was pressed to perfection. Christine hastily threw the dirty plates in the sink and placed the washing up bowl on top in an attempt to make the kitchen look reasonably tidy.

'Are you ready?' Raoul asked after standing silently for a moment, obviously unsure of what to say.

'Ur, yes. Of course,' Christine replied quickly, taking Raoul's arm and following him out to the car.

Raoul did not just have any old car. It was a top of the range limousine, complete with personal chauffeur. Christine, slightly embarrassed tried to get in as quickly as possible in order that her neighbours would not see her. She would have hated to be gossiped about.

The drive to the restaurant was uneventful. Both sat in silence, looking out of the window, unsure of what to say to one another. Christine was starting to wonder if agreeing was a bad idea until she pulled up outside the Aria restaurant. Raoul helped her out of the car and guided her towards the entrance, obviously having been there before. Christine was speechless once she saw inside. The restaurant had been designed to look like a posh dining room of a rich Victorian family. If it wasn't for the contemporary clothes of the patrons, Christine might have believed that she had been whisked back to 1890.

'Do you like it Christine?' Raoul asked.

'It's beautiful.'

The food was exquisite and before long, Christine and Raoul were talking again as if they had never been parted.

'Mr. Andre has given me a recommendation to Populaire publishing for Hannibal,' Christine said, repeating what she had heard left on her answer phone that morning.

'And so he should!' Raoul exclaimed. 'It was fantastic. Far better than that drivel we get from Carlotta.'

'You think so too?'

'Dear Christine, everybody thinks so.'

Christine couldn't help but giggle as Raoul sipped his wine.

'Have you called Mr. Andre yet?'

'No,' Christine admitted. 'I guess I'm just nervous. What if he says no?'

'Why would he?'

'Everybody else has.'

Raoul fell silent for a moment.

'Has your writing style changed since you met this teacher?' Raoul asked, trying to sound casual.

'Raoul, please don't ask about him.'

'But, this guy must be a genius. How long has he been teaching you?'

'Raoul. He doesn't like me talking about him. He's very strict.'

'Is that how you got the bruise on your cheek?'

'Raoul!'

'Is it?'

'Shall we dance?' Christine asked trying to change the subject.

Raoul did not protest out loud, but sighed and let Christine lead him by the hand to the dance floor. As a slow song picked up he held her gently as if she were made of glass. Christine could have sworn her heart stopped beating when she pressed against Raoul. It was just like being 17 again. She felt the same excitement and thrill as when Raoul touched her then. At that moment, Erik was the furthest thing from her mind.

'Are you alright?' Raoul whispered.

'Hmmmm,' Christine replied, her head resting on his shoulder.

'I missed you Christine,' Raoul whispered in her ear.

'Shhh,' Christine murmured, placing her finger on his lips. 'Don't talk, just dance.'

Raoul obeyed and the pair swayed gently to the music, Christine with her eyes closed allowing her partner to guide her. She felt Raoul's hand run up and down her back in a relaxing, massaging way and breathed a deep sigh of relaxation. Christine opened her eyes again and turned her head towards Raoul. He was looking down at her and smiling. She smiled back but out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of something that made her heart pound. For a split second, mixed within the crowd, she saw a masked face with eyes boring into her like hot coals. Terrified, she wretched herself out of Raoul's grip. Raoul looked at her questionly as she looked back with wide eyes.

'Can we go?' she asked breathlessly.

'Of- of course,' said the stunned Raoul.

Raoul paid the bill and took Christine home. He was concerned about how jumpy she had suddenly become but chose to say nothing. When he left Christine at the door Christine still hadn't calmed down.

'Christine,' Raoul said. 'What's wrong? Tell me. I thought that it was going so well.'

'It was- I- It's not you Raoul.'

'Is this the brush off?'

'No! Please don't think that. I just- I'll tell you one day.'

'When?'

'Just one day.'

Raoul was dissatisfied but chose to accept this, not wishing to pressure Christine into something she did not want to do. He bent down and kissed her cheek, leaving Christine at her door. Holding back the tears at the thought of maybe loosing Raoul again, Christine entered her flat and leaned against the wall.

'Damn you Erik!' she cried


	11. Chapter Eleven

Erik chapter... Remember to read Chapter 10 first!

**Chapter 11**

'That's rather harsh,' a silky voice said from the darkness.

Christine's heart pounded inside her as she got the biggest fright of her life. She rushed for the door but a figure got there first, turned the key in the lock, pocketed it and turned back to look at her. The lights from the street outside shone through the window lighting up Erik's face in a menacing way. Christine found the strength to speak.

'What the hell are you doing here!' she cried. 'Get out now!'

In a flash, Erik was in front of her, pinning her to the wall.

'You will not take that tone with me!'

'I will take whatever tone I like with you. How dare you break into my house!'

Erik's eyes flashed with anger but he let it pass and released her, pacing up and down in front of her.

'Did you have a good evening?' he asked as if he were an interrogating father.

'Why do you care?'

'We have been through this Christine,' Erik said. 'I think that your relationship with Mr. Changy is more than you allowed me to believe. Hm?'

Christine looked at Erik defiantly.

'It is none of your business. Things have changed. I like him very much and I will continue to see him.'

'I think not,' Erik replied quickly.

He was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. She was slowly slipping out of his grip and he was not about to let her go. She was too important. Serious action would have to take place.

'Why can't I see him?' Christine demanded. 'You don't own me. Nothing happened between us.'

It felt as if she had just pulled Erik's heart out of his chest. The thought of loosing her was hard. The fact that she denied anything to have ever happened was too much to bear. But of course she had fainted at his house and wouldn't remember. All she would remember was the monster. And tonight he had to become that monster again.

'If you see Mr. Changy again on a personal level, I will see to it that he is no longer the pretty boy that you think that you are in love with. Maybe he will have to wear a mask too!' Erik added in an amused laugh.

Christine looked horror stricken.

'Are you blackmailing me?' she finally gasped.

'Blackmailing is the wrong word. I prefer persuading.'

'Get out,' Christine said. 'Get out!'

She turned away to walk into the kitchen.

'Christine,' Erik said.

Christine stopped. She knew the effect that voice had on her. It was somewhat hypnotic, alluring and although her head was screaming for her to move, her body would not obey. She felt Erik move behind her and run a finger up and down her spine in the way that made her shudder.

'Don't do this Erik,' she managed to whisper. 'Just let me go.'

'Oh Christine,' he purred, inhaling the scent of her hair.

'If you let me go, who will help you write?'

Christine felt herself slipping once again but could do nothing to prevent it.

'I don't know,' she murmured.

'Who will help you promote yourself? Who will support you? Not Mr. Changy.'

'No.'

Erik could feel the passion inside him screaming to be released. He wanted her so badly that he felt he would go mad if his request was not granted. Unable to control himself, he leaned down and ran a trail of kisses down her neck as she quietly and feebly begged him to leave her. Christine was very taken by Erik's advances. Part of her was urging her not to give in, thinking of Raoul, but the rest of her could not resist his touch. Erik turned her around to face him.

'You're so beautiful tonight,' he said, slipping his fingers through her hair.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned towards Christine and kissed her. Delighted that she responded, his kiss grew more and more passionate leaving the girl gasping for breath. Knowing that he should stop but unable to oblige, Erik picked Christine up and placed her on the kitchen table, his hand gently lifting her skirt up to her knee and stroking her leg. Christine's fingers locked themselves into Erik's hair and drew him towards her. His other hand pushed down the straps of her dress and he began to kiss her neck and collar bone. It was at this moment that Christine woke up from her trance and realising what was happening, pushed Erik away with all her strength and slid off the table onto her feet.

'You need to go,' Christine swallowed, appalled at what might have happened.

'Christine-'

'Go!' she screamed at him.

She waited until he had closed the door behind him before she ran to bathroom and throwing off her dress, scrubbed herself with soap for a good 10 minutes. Disgusted at allowing herself to kiss that man she tried to forget, brushing her teeth three times before creeping under the covers and lying awake for most of the night.


	12. Chapter Twelve

And so the ever elusive Maska sheepishly returns to fanfiction with her update... how many months late? I'm sorry. I don't mean for it to become a habit. The thing is that I am one of those people that will start several things at the same time... at the moment it's obviously this, my novel and a Scarlet Pimpernel fic that I would invite you to read because not may people go into that catagory... it is a marvellous book so even if you don't want to read fics, I recommend the original novel... anyway

Happy New Year and all that jazz. Hope that you all had a good Christmas.

Hmmm... tell me what you think about this chapter... I'm not so happy with it myself. It seems like too much of a filler and a bit of an anti-climax since last update. And I have the sneaky suspition that this story is dragging so please give me some honest feedback.

Sorry, I have to go out so personal review replies are skipped...sorry... it's been so long, you've probably forgotten what you have written!

**Chapter 12**

Christine left her flat early the next day. Erik still seems to be there, hanging over her flat like some sort of curse. As a result, she was at the office first for many months. Christine sat at her desk, clutching her coffee, almost afraid to be alone. Erik's words played over and over in her head.

'I will see to it that he is no longer the pretty boy that you think that you are in love with.'

How could he say that? How could he threaten Raoul? Christine felt silent tears leak out of her eyes as she remembered the spiteful, jealous, dangerous tone of his voice. The very thought of him made her shiver.

The door opening behind her gave Christine a great shock. She spun around to face the door, her heart pounding. It was a delivery man carrying a bouquet of flowers. He was followed closely by Mrs. Giry who looked as if she was about to have a heart attack at the prospect of Christine being in so early.

'Miss Daae?' the delivery man asked.

'Yes,' Christine replied.

The man smiled and walked across the office to hand the bouquet to Christine. Nodding at Mrs. Giry, he left the room. Mrs Giry had not moved from her spot by the door. As Christine reached for the envelope she said:

'I don't think that those flowers are from Erik are they?'

Christine glanced at the card and on seeing them signed 'with love. Raoul' she shook her head.

'I think that you and I need to have a word.'

Mrs. Giry gestured Christine into her office. Christine sat uncomfortably on the chair as her boss strode around the room, hanging up her coat and turning her computer on. When she was finished, she sat down and looked hard at Christine.

'You and I had a conversation yesterday concerning Erik did we not?'

Christine nodded.

'And you appear to have not taken any notice of what I have said,' Mrs. Giry continued.

Christine hung her head and said nothing.

'Erik is not someone that will give up easily. I received a letter from him last night detailing his relationship with a certain woman who I now know is you. This part particularly interests me Christine,' Mrs Giry said, reaching into her bag and removing a letter. 'I am now facing opposition for her from a rich fool but I am confident that she will eventually see past this little fantasy. You see Antoinette, she told me that she cares for me last night so I know that she will love me back.'

Christine gasped and looked at Mrs. Giry with wide open eyes.

'May I make a suggestion Christine?' Mrs. Giry said. 'That you forget this other man if you have decided that you wish to pursue a relationship with Erik. But I will warn you, once he has you, he will never let you go.'

'It's not true Mrs. Giry! I never told him that. He does something with his voice. I can't fight it, it's almost hypnotic. And he makes me do things. I want to walk away but I can't because Erik won't let me! I never told him that I cared for him Mrs. Giry. Well I do care for him but not in that sense!'

'Christine, you kissed him!' Mrs. Giry cried brandishing the letter in front of her.

'He kissed me!'

'It's the same thing! You have filled him with hope Christine! He now thinks that you love him!'

'How can he think that!' Christine cried, tears once again spilling down her cheeks.

Mrs. Giry sighed and handed Christine a tissue.

'I see that you have no concept of what you have got yourself into Christine,' Mrs Giry said. 'Erik was never shown any love as a child. I believe that he underwent severe bullying and was shunned by his mother due to his facial problem. I, for one, do not know what is under the mask but I believe that you do,' Mrs. Giry said, glancing once again at the letter.

Christine said nothing.

'You are the first person that he has ever shared any intimacy with that he has not paid for. He won't let you go quickly.'

'I've tried to tell him Mrs. Giry. Please, you have to help me! I'm terrified of him. He was in my flat when I returned last night. He can get in. He's everywhere! He's always watching me!'

Mrs. Giry sat back against her chair thoughtfully.

'You may stay with me for a couple of nights until you have calmed yourself. But you must know that Erik is always welcome in my home and you must be prepared for it.'

Christine nodded.

'Are you in love with this other man?' Mrs. Giry asked suddenly.

'I was once. Raoul was my boyfriend when I was a teenager. And last night it was just like I was 17 all over again. I never really got over him. And I would never have any harm come to him. I would rather die than allow that!'

Mrs. Giry raised an eyebrow

'There is no need to be so melodramatic,' she said sternly. 'You may go.'

Christine left the office feeling even more nervous than she had before. Meg was delighted at the prospect of Christine staying for a couple of days and insisted on coming home with her to collect her items. Christine was grateful for the company and after sending a quick message to Raoul, telling him how she could be contacted, she left for Meg's house.

That evening, Meg and Christine sat at the table circling prospective flats in the paper for Meg.

'It's high time to move away!' Meg had declared.

Christine knew what she meant. She loved living on her own although Meg, when she stared her job, was unable to afford accommodation so had to move back in again with her mother.

'Only two in this paper!' Meg sighed, casting it on top of the 'maybe' pile. 'The local paper will have come today!' she added brightly.

'I'll go and get it for you,' Christine offered rising from the chair and walking toward the hall.

As Christine picked up the paper from beside the door, she heard Mrs. Giry on the phone in the living room.

'Erik! Erik listen to me! You have to find someone else!'

There was a pause.

'Erik, she's in love with whoever this other man is. Let her be!'

Another pause

'Well of course she's not at home! Do you expect her to stay there if you start breaking in and terrorising her?'

Christine felt awful about eavesdropping but knowing that the conversation was about her could not help but listen.

'Don't you dare go and find him! Changy? That's his name? Don't you lay a finger on him or you will be on your own! No support from me!Do you hear me Erik?'

Christine could have cut the silence with a knife. She was only brought to her senses when she heard Mrs. Giry end the conversation. Quickly, she made her way back to the room where Meg was waiting, a sense of foreboding in her heart. God! Erik was looking for her. And he was serious about harming Raoul!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

And Maska's back! Without a 10 month gap... go me! Wow! Let's say that it is my New Year's resolution... so Happy New Year I guess... it's the first update of this year... about a year ago around this time I discovered ff and started work on my first fic 'Backstage'. Well since then I... well haven't done that much. I have started a POTO fic and an SP fic and left an awful lot of reviews... mostly nice ones. All this as one of my favorite writers on this site (Kat097)has written about 10 full stories all with popular following... ah well...

After that happy little reminder of my ff history...

**tink20: **Never fear... I shall not abandon you... I might make you wait for a very long time... but never abandon you

**anotherblastedromantic:** Yes... there was a bit of a tension decline last chapter but I hope that it's been picked up again here...

**TheatreAngel:** Welcome to my fic.I'm glad that you like Erik... although I was trying to go for the scary stalker thing... but whatever floats your boat...

**Kchan88: **True Mrs. Giry is angry at both of them... she's angry with Erik obviously for going all stalkerish but she is a bit annoyed with Christine for encouraging him... Erik has taken the kiss to mean that she secretly loves him...

**toxicat: **Always nice to see a new reviewer... I'm very glad that you're enjoying it...

And so... it begins...

**Chapter Thirteen**

Christine spent the next week living with the Meg and Mrs. Giry. The idea of Christine's departure from their house was never mentioned. Mrs. Giry seemed to be a completely different person as soon as she stepped out of the office. Although she was still stern, she was much warmer and Christine felt like she once again had a family. Of course Meg had been informed of Christine's situations and problem concerning Erik and vowed if she ever met him, she would give him a large slap. Christine had laughed at this knowing that Erik's reaction would not be at all favourable towards her friend if she was to do this. The week seemed to fly past. Erik was nowhere to be found and Christine, although very wary, eventually allowed herself to pick up Raoul's calls. They were always short with non-fulfilling conversation but Christine was still on edge. She cared too much about him to expose him to any danger from Erik. All in all, it was not a bad week. And to top it all off, she had a conversation with Mr. Andre.

'Miss Daae, I do realise that it is very short notice but I would like to invite you, on behalf of Populaire Publishing to attend our annual celebration of literature,' Mr. Andre announced very formally down the phone.

'But I'm not even published yet,' Christine said. 'I haven't even signed a contract.'

'Christine, please. I want to reveal you to the world!'

Christine could not help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

'Of course I'll come.'

So it was set. On Monday night, Christine set off, after begging Meg to allow her to borrow her black dress, to the hotel ballroom that the publishing giants had hired for the event. Christine was surprised to see Mr. Firmin floating between the tight groups of people. When he saw Christine, he approached her quickly.

'Christine!' he cried. 'So good that you could make it!'

'Thank you,' Christine responded quietly.

'I'm so proud. Two members from our circle here! You've got great talent Christine, great talent!'

Christine raised an eyebrow. Only a month ago he did not even know her name. Carlotta suddenly came gliding across the room.

'Mr Firmin!' she cried placing a kiss on both cheeks. 'Isn't this exiting?'

'Carlotta, they will love you,' Mr Firmin assured her.

For the first time, Carlotta noticed Christine.

'Oh, hello,' she said in a snobbish voice. 'What are you doing here?'

Christine felt what little confidence she had been thumped out of her by that one question.

'I'm reading an extract from my novel,' Christine stuttered, unable to look Carlotta in the eye.

'Your novel? Darling, I don't know who invited you but it's only professionals who are reading, you know, published authors.'

Christine felt herself turn bright red and made an excuse about having to go to the bathroom. What was she doing here anyway? Carlotta was right. She really wasn't good enough to be here. Christine was about to leave when she collided with someone in the doorway. She muttered an apology and was about to continue when she heard a very comforting voice.

'Christine?'

Christine looked up to Raoul's bright eyes look down at her.

'Where are you going?' he asked. 'What's wrong?' he asked, seeing her eyes were pricked with tears.

Christine shook her head but let Raoul guide her back inside and sit her down.

'Now, tell me what's troubling you.'

Christine looked into his face and a tear ran down her face. God! What would she do if Erik ever hurt him? His hand rested on hers was the most comfort that she had been given in a long time. But what if Erik saw her? What if he saw her with him?

'Nothing,' Christine said quickly. 'It was Carlotta. She said something and I'm already so nervous.'

'Don't be. Your writing is wonderful!'

Christine looked at Raoul curiously and then it suddenly occurred to her that Raoul thought that she was simply worried about her reading. And he was only supporting her.

'How did you manage to get here then?' Christine asked, trying to change the conversation

'I reckon Firmin is trying to impress me by inviting me to these sorts of things. I wouldn't have come but he said that you would be here,' Raoul replied grinning.

Christine couldn't help but smile. There was no time to say anything else. A small man got onto the stage and asked everybody to take their seats. The evening started with some speeches from the managers of Populaire Publishing. As the third man's speech came to an end and dinner was served. The readings were to take place after the food. Christine, feeling slightly sick at addressing such a large audience couldn't eat much and excused herself from the table to get some air outside.

Christine walked onto the hotel balcony and looked at the view over the town. It was a lovely sight and for a moment, she allowed herself to get lost in her own world, a world far, far away from Erik. Her thoughts were disturbed as she felt someone approaching from behind. She turned to see Raoul walking slowly towards her.

'Now Christine,' he said gently. 'I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but I can sense something is wrong. I want to help you.'

Christine turned away.

'I don't know if you can,' she murmured. 'No-one can.'

'Try me.'

Christine gazed at Raoul for a moment, trying to decide what to do. The sight of his face and concerned expression touched her and in that second, she knew that she had never, whatever she may have told herself, she had never got over Raoul. She could not go on pretending any more. He had to know the danger that he was in.

'There's a man,' Christine began slowly.

Raoul bit his lip and nodded.

'I see. And you're in love with him?' Raoul asked bitterly.

'No! That's the problem. I- I like someone else.'

'Oh,' Raoul muttered, obviously unsure of what to say.

'We're safe here. I can tell you everything,' Christine said, relaxing slightly, although she leant towards Raoul and lowered her voice. 'I'm not in love with Erik, he knows that I'm not but he's always there. He's always watching me. He got into my home last week.'

Raoul simply watched her, piecing together what Christine had told him. She spoke fast and was becoming slightly hysterical and it was clear that this Erik had certainly frightened her.

'Shhh,' he said soothingly, pulling her in towards him and giving her a hug. 'I'll be here for you. You know that.'

'Yes,' Christine murmured in response, allowing herself to relax in Raoul's arms. 'No!' she cried a second later pulling back.

Raoul looked at her questionly.

'Raoul, he's jealous of you! Erik's so, so jealous of you. He keeps threatening to come after you, he'll hurt you, I know he will. He could even kill you!' she cried, tears streaking down her face. 'I'm only telling you because I know that we're safe. I'm scared for you Raoul. I won't let you get hurt because of me. If I see you-'

As Christine's voice trailed off, Raoul put this arm around her once again and held her tightly.

'Don't you worry about me Christine. I can look after myself.'

'But he's different to normal men. He can be so charming and yet so cruel. I took his mask off and he was so angry-'

'His mask?'

'He has a deformity on his face. He's well, very sensitive about it. But Raoul, at the same time he enthrals me. His writing, his words are so beautiful. I don't understand how he can be so twisted inside.'

Christine fell silent as Raoul held her body against his. There was no denying it. He was still in love with Christine Daae. And the poor girl was so scared because he may be in danger. Raoul swore then and there that he would protect Christine from this Erik, whatever steps had to be taken. His thoughts were disturbed as Christine shuffled. He looked down at her face and smiled. Although her eyes were wet with tears, he saw some hope in them and was rewarded with a weak upturn of lips.

'Raoul,' she murmured. 'I can't let anything happen to you. You're too important. I-'

Christine was not able to finish her sentence as Raoul leant down and kissed her. She did not shy away but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her into the air. As they broke apart, Raoul whispered:

'I think that I'm still in love with you.'

'I know,' Christine replied as she reached up to kiss him again.

The couple stayed out on the balcony until they were called back in for the readings. As they approached the doors Christine pulled back.

'Please, keep this secret. Just for now.'

Raoul looked slightly disheartened but nodded his head before following Christine back into the building. As Raoul promised, she read beautifully. The managers of the company said amazed and Mr. Firmin and Mr. Andre both looked very proud of themselves. Carlotta meanwhile was fuming at the applause that Christine received as she took her seat next to Raoul. As the applause died down Carlotta ascended the stage. She smiled, opened her book, tapped on the microphone to make sure that it was ready and took a large sip of water. With one last smile at everyone, she opened her mouth and emitted a mighty croak that made everybody jump out of their seat. There was a great deal of chatter and suppressed laughing as Carlotta's face turned bright red. She opened her mouth again only to release another croak, and another and another. Christine saw Carlotta's mortified face as all the lights flashed out and a deep chuckling sound was heard all around the hotel. There was a great deal of general panic as people got up to try and find their way out of the pitch black room. Christine however sat frozen in her chair, grasping onto Raoul's arm.

'Christine? What's wrong?'

'He's here!' she cried. 'God help me! He's here, he saw, he knows!'

**A/N: He he... poor... well everybody... fear the wrath of Erik... MWAHAHAHA. Ahem... yes... well I liked the R/C moment, probably because I like Raoul but was it a bit too fluffy?... Fluff isn't necessarily a bad thing but too much ruins a story/ chapter.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Fondest greetings to you all... guess who's very, very happy? Yes, Maska went to see Phantom on stage for the second time and still loves it just as much as before. The Phantom was far better that the last one I saw... I guess his movements were more Phantom-esq. And he was so cool doing evil Erik stuff in 'Down Once More'. Groovy bit was while Raoul was hanging and he sings 'why make her lie to you...', the Phantom went to hit him and then Christine jumped between and stopped him. Then the Phantom dragged her away from him. It was really good... better than it sounds.

**Kalaia: **Well... as you can imagine, Erik's not happy. Poor Christine isn't out of the woods yet

**tink20: **Well I can't answer that question because it will ruin the suprise. E/C or R/C?... hmmmmm...

**anotherblastedromantic: **Go me! I am turning even the most hardcore Erik fans into Raoul likers... sort-of likers. I'm very happy that you like it it. I was a bit worried that is was too fluffy.

**eepybird: **Welcome... OK, stalker Erik I guess could be somewhat attractive

**TheatreAngel: **He is quite scary... and only going to get scarier. As you can imagine... he is not a happy bunny...

Ok-ness my friends... chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Try as Raoul might, consoling Christine was no easy task. She was jumpy, tears streaked down her cheeks and was bordering on hysterical. Raoul managed to usher her out of the room and held her trembling body for a moment. Christine calmed down slightly and raised her head to look at Raoul.

'I'm so sorry,' she choked through her tears. 'You're in danger now. Real danger. I thought that we'd be safe talking here. But I should have known. He's always watching.'

Raoul held her tight again as the howl and occasional croak filled the air as Carlotta complained about everything from the quality of the hotel to the fact that her drink must have been spiked. Christine had no doubt who was responsible for the drink spiking. Erik had long despised Carlotta. The guests began to depart after hearty apologies from managers. Christine was terrified to be alone so Raoul insisted that he took her back to the Giry house in his car. Christine nodded and clung to him the whole way. Once they had reached the front door, Christine did not want to let go of Raoul and begged him to come in with her. Raoul knew perfectly well that he could not spend the night with a family that he had never met. And if this Erik really was as dangerous as Christine said he was, it did not seem fair to endanger the family. It was decided, Raoul practically insisted and Christine was in no state to argue, that she would stay with Raoul at his home.

Raoul had his own flat in the centre of London even though his father's estate was in the country. The country house would probably have been safer but it was easier and quicker to get to the spacious apartment. By the time that they were home, Christine had relaxed considerably. Raoul suggested that she have a bath to which Christine agreed. When she emerged from the bathroom, she wore Raoul's dressing gown that she found hanging behind the door. Her wet hair hung down the sides of her face and Raoul could not help but stare at her. Even fresh from the bath, she was still beautiful.

'I hope you don't mind me borrowing this,' Christine said, gesturing to the dressing gown. 'It's all that I could find.'

Raoul shook his head as Christine sat next to him on the sofa.

'Thank you for all of this,' she whispered, letting her head roll onto his shoulder.

Raoul kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her wet curls as they watched an uninteresting programme about life under the sea. It didn't matter what they were watching. For the first time for ages, Christine felt truly safe. She felt her eyes grow heavy and soon fell asleep.

When Christine awoke, she was alone in a dark bedroom that she didn't recognise. Panic gripped her once again as she remembered what had happened that night. Her eyes darted around the room and out of the window, for there were only very thin curtains, she saw two yellow eyes staring straight at her from the darkness. Before even thinking, she uttered a scream. Raoul had dashed into the room within moments. Her scream had obviously awoken him as his hair was dishevelled and he was dressed in an old pair of shorts and a T-shirt, but he seemed alert, looking at her with a concerned expression. Christine pointed to the window. Raoul ran to it and flung open the curtains to see a startled cat take flight from the balcony. Tears were once again pouring down Christine's cheeks as she held out her hands to Raoul for comfort and within moments he had taken her in his embrace and rocked her backwards and forwards as if she was a child. As he rose to leave, Christine clung to him desperately.

'Please stay with me,' she murmured.

Raoul sat down next to her and held her trembling hands in his.

'Shhh. You're safe.'

'I'm going mad Raoul,' Christine said with tears falling silently down her cheeks. 'He's driving me crazy.'

'Maybe you should go to the police.'

Christine looked shocked by the idea.

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Erik, he's been through so much. I can tell. He doesn't need this.'

'Christine, you don't need this.'

'But I've got you haven't I? Erik has no-one.'

Raoul gave a weak smile as he looked through the darkness and Christine's face. He pulled her towards him once more and held her tight. Raoul didn't know how long he sat there with Christine in his arms but the next time that he looked down at her, she was sound asleep. He would protect Christine Daae from this Erik. And if was ever to meet her pursuer…. Looking down once again at her sleeping form, Raoul lay her out on the bed, resting her head gently on the pillow. His hand trailed over her hair and stroked her cheek. It seemed strange that after all those years he could fall for Christine so quickly. Of course women had come and gone but most were only interested in his bank balance rather than Raoul Changy. Christine he had never forgotten. Raoul had discovered early that many of the girls that he had gone out with over his teenage years expected invitations to his home where they could flirt with other wealthy boys. They liked to brag to their friends that they were dating Lord Changy's son. But Christine was different. Christine hadn't cared about his name. She refused to let him pay for anything, she didn't expect expensive gifts or to be invited to mix at his father's social gatherings. He had first met her at Blackpool on a windy day when he had gone to visit his older brother who lived there. There were few people there in the middle of winter and the pier was silent. One day when he was walking along the beach she ran past him and tripped up at his feet. Raoul had bent down to make sure that she was alright, but discovered quickly that she had been chasing her scarf which had blown away and was skipping tantalisingly towards the sea. Raoul hadn't thought twice about running into the sea to retrieve it for her. Christine, who was very grateful, insisted on taking Raoul back to his brother's house especially since his teeth were chattering violently as a result of plunging into the sea. The two had started talking and by the end of Raoul's three-week long stay, the pair were going out. Their relationship had survived between Raoul's home in London and Christine's in Blackpool. But after the death of Christine's father, everything collapsed. Until now. Until he had found her again. And this time, Raoul would not let her go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had gone. She had lied to him. She had betrayed him. She was with that boy. Erik sat in his house, clutching his wine glass fiercely with one hand and the arm of his chair with the other. He had made her perfect. He had watched as the managing directors of Populaire Publishing had listened to her in awe. And how had she repaid him? She had broken a promise to him that there was nothing between him and the Changy boy. He had seduced her somehow through perhaps money or titles. 'Not through words,' Erik told himself. 'Christine loves my words. Christine loves me.' Erik was sure that Christine loved him. That night when he had kissed her in her flat was filled with so much passion, it had to be love. It was true that Christine had then run from him, but Erik was sure that it must have had something to do with the Changy boy. He had led her astray. He must have done. Everything that had gone wrong was Changy's fault. Everything that Erik had planned for Christine was thrown into jeopardy by the Changy boy. He had to go. Threats must be eliminated. With careful planning, all threats can be eliminated.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hi everyone. There's probably no-one left here that remembers me. I started this story about 2 and half years ago and as life got hectic, this never got finished. I got a really lovely e-mail in the summer asking if this had been abandoned and the answer, happily (well happliy if you like it) is no. I am sorry though that I haven't updated this for over a year but now I've got the time, why not come back to it?

Thanks, I hope that you like it. My writing style has probably changed a little from the beginning, I don't know. Anyway, Maska has returned!

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mr. Andre put his hand to his nose, shocked to see that the fluid from it was his own blood. His attacker, towering above the man on all fours kicked his boot into Mr. Andre's rib cage sending him flipping onto his back, where, in the light, the extent of the bruising on his face was now apparent. It was taking all of Mr. Andre's strength not to burst into tears. This was a man who should not be crossed and he was foolish to have tried to stand against him in the first place.

'Now,' Andre's attacker said silkily, 'we will re-discuss your options.'

Andre said nothing but whimpered quietly on the floor.

'The publication of 'Hannibal' will be postponed for another two weeks. I don't care how much money the company will lose. All advertising will be halted. When the novel is finally published, any royalties owed to Daae will be held back until I release them. Understood?'

Mr. Andre could do nothing but nod his head.

'Why are you doing this?' Andre finally managed to say. 'Why target Christine? She's a kind girl who has never done any harm!'

In a flash, Andre's attacker had pulled him to his knees by the front of his shirt and pulled his face close. Andre gulped as the amber eyes bore into his. That striking half mask glinted ominously from the streetlights that teased through the blinds in Andre's office.

'It is not for you to question me!' Andre's attacker hissed. 'It is for you to do everything I say or I will come back. And the damage might be a little more permanent!'

'You can't!' Andre almost sobbed. 'I'm a widower! I'm all my children have left!'

The masked man threw Andre to the floor.

'I couldn't care less,' he said unemotionally. 'It's up to you that they don't end up in an orphan home isn't it!'

With those ominous words, the mysterious masked man turned on his heel and strode out of Andre's office, leaving his victim sobbing on the floor.

When Christine picked up the phone the next morning, she knew something was wrong by the shaky tone in which Mr. Andre spoke to her.

'Of course I'll come in,' Christine said quickly. 'See you in a couple of hours.'

Raoul rolled over in bed next to her and squinted at her as Christine got up and threw open the curtains to what promised to be a beautiful summer day in London.

'What's up?' he croaked, shielding his eyes from the sudden influx of light. 'You're not going back to work today.'

Mrs. Giry was, apart from Raoul, was the only person who really knew what Christine had experienced with Erik. The night following the reading at Populaire Publishing, Christine's nerves had been in shreds and her manager, knowing the full scope of what Erik was capable of, had suggested that Christine take and extended leave of absence. Her colleagues, including Meg, were simply under the impression that Christine was simply ill.

'No, not today,' Christine answered rummaging in the wardrobe to find her suit that she knew was creased somewhere at the bottom.

'Well then, come back to bed,' Raoul said stretching his arm out as Christine slid her skirt on, trying to smooth out the creases.

'I've got to go into Populaire Publishing,' Christine explained, pulling her shirt over her arms. 'Something about the publication date of Hannibal.'

'Is something wrong?' Raoul asked, propping himself up on one arm.

'I'm not sure,' Christine responded. 'Although something certainly isn't right.'

'Well I've got a better idea,' Raoul said climbing out of bed and wrapping his arms around Christine from behind. 'I think that you should phone back Mr, Andre,' he began placing a kiss on her neck. 'Tell him that you're not too well and can he explain on the phone?' Another kiss. 'And then, you come with me,' he continued, picking her up and carrying Christine to the bed, put her down gently, kissed her again, and whispered 'and stay in bed'.

Christine giggled as Raoul placed another kiss on her lips.

'Well that is tempting,' she said, returning the kiss. 'But, I have to go. Mr. Andre's expecting me.'

Raoul pulled back, knowing that he was defeat.

'Well, it was worth a shot,' he said grinning. 'You'll be alright by yourself?' he added more seriously.

'Yes,' Christine said with a weak smile.

'Phone me when you get there,' Raoul said gazing at Christine with some concern.

'Of course,' Christine replied, giving him a quick kiss and picking up her bag as she headed out the door.

It had been almost six months since Christine had heard any news of Erik and on the whole, she welcomed his absence in her life. After the reading she had been scared of everything, scared of everyone. She was scared to be alone in case he came, and scared to be with people in case he hurt them. She was scared to walk outside and for a while, every face she saw was Erik's. But now, she was getting her life back together. She never spent a night away from Raoul's side and felt safe when he lay down next to her. She had hardly been to her flat in those six months, scared that somehow, Erik might be there.

Mr. Andre was pacing up and down behind his desk as Christine sat patiently, her hands folded in her lap trying to make sense of what he was telling her and trying not to be distracted by the ugly red bruise that was developing on his face.

'I don't understand why Mr. Andre!' Christine cried as he told her that she would be denied her royalties. You can't do that! I'm entitled to them, it's my right as an author!'

'I'm sorry Christine. This is out of my control!'

'How so? You're the one who drew up the contract with me! If you back out now, I'm entitled to take you up in court Mr. Andre! And no advertising! How will anyone know about it! It could just be anything! I need Hannibal to be successful! I've been living off Raoul's bank balance for the last six months. I have to get some sort of income, no matter how small!'

'Please Christine, there are much larger figures in play-'

'What's this got to do with anyone else?'

'It's complicated! Look Christine,' Andre said moving over to the window, looking out suspiciously and drawing the blinds. 'I'm acting under the orders of someone else. There's nothing I can do! I have my children to think of. He left this for me to give to you when I saw you.'

Andre reached into a drawer of his desk and with shaky hands removed an object from it. Christine's blood ran cold when she saw the red rose in his hand. Andre offered it towards her but she shrunk back shaking her head, he mouth hanging open in near petrifaction.

'I- I don't want it,' Christine managed to stammer.

'Please, take it away,' Andre begged. 'I have to follow his orders. If I don't, he'll kill me!'

Christine looked at the pale face of Mr. Andre and, trembling all over, reached out and took the rose. Tied around the stem was a tag with words written in the curly handwriting that she's almost forgotten but despised so much.

'I made you Christine Daae,' she read from the label. 'I can also destroy you'.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Here we go then guys, Chapter 16. Thanks to my two reviewers, it's always lovely to hear back from people so if you've got a couple of minutes, I would love to read reviews. They don't have to be good ones! I'd really like to hear your opinion on Erik because he's not really the tradition fanfic Erik... Thanks

Anway enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen**

There was silence between Christine and Mr. Andre for a couple of minute. Mr. Andre didn't know where to look, the sight of Christine's stunned face and her eyes gripped with terror was far too much.

'He's gone,' Christine murmured. 'But he's gone. He can't be here!'

'You should go,' Mr. Andre said rising from his seat.

'I can't!' Christine cried. 'Where is he? Where? He's waiting for me, he could be anywhere. He's going to take me!'

'You can't stay here! I have to protect the business! There are over a thousand people working here! I don't know what he's capable of.'

'Where can I go?'

'God, Christine. Is this why? Was he the one keeping you inside, scaring you? I didn't know! He's a menace. You've got to get yourself away!'

The shock was finally starting to set in for Christine. Tears began to streak from her face.

'He'll follow me to the ends of the Earth,' she murmured. 'Oh help me!' she cried to no-one in particular. Christine, hands still shaking, fumbled in her bag for her mobile phone, and dialled Raoul's number.

'Raoul!' she choked before he could even give his playful greeting. 'He's back!'

It didn't even take Raoul a moment to work out exactly who Christine was talking about.

'Now stay calm' he demanded. Christine could hear him down the other end of the phone break into a run down the busy London street. 'Where are you?'

'Mr. Andre's office. Populaire Publishing.'

'So you're not alone? Good. Stay where you are! Don't move. I'm close. I'm coming to you.'

Raoul hung up the phone and Christine barely had time to look at Mr. Andre before the telephone on his desk rang. Andre picked it up but the moment that the caller had spoken, the colour drained from his face.

'It's for you,' he almost whispered in a hollow voice passing Christine the receiver. Christine stared at it for a moment as if Andre was offering her a poisonous snake. 'Please, take it,' he added with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Christine slowly reached out and pressed the receiver to her ear.

'Hello Christine,' an eerily familiar voice drifted over the phone.

'Erik,' Christine replied in barely more than a whisper.

'How wonderful to see you again. I must say that I've been missing your company but I hear that you've been, how should I put it, otherwise engaged.'

'I can't say the same for you,' Christine replied trying to sound braver than she felt.

'Well that is a shame,' Erik's voice said. 'We've plenty of time in the future to rectify that.'

'Why won't you leave me alone Erik?' Christine almost pleaded, the desperation apparent in her voice.

'Because, my darling Christine, I love you. And you have insulted me most cruelly by your attachment to a certain other man.'

'You've a very funny way of showing it,' Christine cried. 'Wait, what do you mean it's wonderful to see me again?'

Christine could only hear a chuckle down the receiver and looked up see Mr. Andre turn even more white than he already was. Following his line of sight, Christine turned around to see her worst fears confirmed. Standing in the French doors, the gentle morning breeze blowing at his hair a man with his face half covered in a white mask stared back at her, a mobile phone against his ear and an arrogant smirk pressed on his lips. Christine leapt to her feet to make a run for the door.

'Stay where you are,' Erik's voice commanded her as the mobile was slipped away. 'Don't move a muscle.'

The effect of that hypnotic voice had not worn off on her despite the absence. Even if Christine had wanted to move, her feet stayed so firmly rooted to the ground that not even an impending army could have made her budge.

'Now, let me look at you,' Erik said circling her and running his eyes up and down her body as a hunter might do when toying with his prey. 'Well I must say that you're looking far better. More healthy, less stressed. I suppose that you now have all the material goods you could ever want at the expense of your lover.'

'It's not like that,' Christine muttered looking at the ground, the walls, anywhere but Erik's eyes.

'Oh but it is!' Erik hissed gliding towards her. 'If he was a no-one, you wouldn't have abandoned your writing, your passion. You wouldn't have tried to disappear. It was a cruel and selfish thing to do Christine. What would your father have said, hmmm? Didn't your parents teach you manners?'

Christine could say nothing. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Erik stood in front of her and forced her chin up so that she looked into his eyes. Terror gripped her and rooted her to the spot, but there was something else that stopped her from screaming. It was those eyes. Those hypnotic alluring eyes that meant that she could put up no resistance. It was Erik's power and Christine's weakness.

'Now I've got your attention,' Erik said softly, ignoring Andre who was trying to shuffle towards the door, 'you would do well to listen to me. I've been most displeased by your absence Christine. I gave you everything you wanted in this publishing contract and you have tried to bask in the glory of it all, alone.'

Christine knew she was slipping under Erik's power once again and there was almost nothing she could do to stop it. She didn't even hear her mobile phone ring. Erik took the phone out of her hand, never once breaking the eye contact.

'Who is it?' Erik said in a sharp tone to Andre handing him the phone, still gazing into Christine's face.

'Raoul, sir,' Andre said glancing at the caller ID.

'How lucky for us, that boy has come to save you Christine,' Erik chuckled. 'I've been looking forward to meeting him. You can go Andre.'

Mr. Andre, shocked by his sudden freedom, stumbled to the door and almost fell out into the hall.

'Ah Christine, my beautiful Christine. The only one who has ever loved me. The only one I have ever loved. Don't you worry, we will be together forever. You're nothing without me, you know that you're nothing. It's I that made you, and don't you forget it.'

Erik suddenly scooped Christine towards him and planted as heavy, passionate kiss on her lips, just as Raoul burst through the door. He froze in the opening for a moment before shouting

'Christine!'

Erik broke the kiss suddenly and with a snarl turned towards Raoul, a small growl in his throat. Raoul was rooted to the spot staring at Christine's pursuer with a mixture of hatred and fascination. Christine, who was still very firmly in Erik's grip appeared a little dazed, looking between the two men with an aura of confusion. Suddenly her senses came to her like a hammer falling and she cried out Raoul's name, breaking the silence between them and trying in vain to pull away from Erik's vice like hold. Erik glared at her and she fell silent and still, once again rooted to the spot in fear, now not only for herself, but also for Raoul.

'Release her!' Raoul commanded, trying to sound far braver than he felt.

Erik chuckled as Christine looked in horror between the two men.

'Or what exactly?' Erik asked in a bemused tone, clearing enjoying torturing his rival with his hands firmly holding Christine.

Raoul opened his mouth, and clearly unsure of what to say closed it again. Erik gave a slight chuckle as Raoul, to rectify this, came striding over to the couple. Erik noted the movement quickly and before Raoul could get much closer, Erik whipped out a knife from his jacket and pressed it to Christine's neck.

'Not a step closer,' he hissed dangerously.

Raoul froze in his place, not knowing what to do.

'Erik,' Christine whimpered. 'Erik, please. Let me go!'

'Quiet now darling,' Erik said, enjoying his powerful situation. 'Now Mr. Changy, let me look at you. Yes Christine, I can see why you would be led astray. He's got a handsome face with which I'll admit I can on no level compete with. But quite frankly Christine, I expected more of you. He's a bit of a drip, and not too clever either.'

Raoul in anger tried to step forward but Erik tutted, and taking a step back, pulled Christine closer to him and pressed the knife closer into her neck.

'Erik, please, stop it!' Christine begged.

'I say not too clever,' Erik continued as he began to take steps closer to the window, dragging Christine with him, 'since he cannot work out, simple logic. I'm in love with you Christine-'

'How can you be, you monster!' Raoul cried, interrupting him.

Erik continued, ignoring him.

'I'm in love with you Christine and as a result, I wouldn't dream of harming you. In fact, his life is probably more in danger than yours.'

With those words, Erik suddenly threw the knife at Raoul, who dived out of the way just in time to avoid it hitting him square in the chest, and threw Christine towards him, who with a small scream, landed on the floor. Before either of them could look up, Erik had disappeared.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hi guys,

I promise I will get this finished. I don't like leaving stuff hanging even though I'm rubbish at updating! For that I apologise.

I also apologise for this chapter being a little fluffy. It's a bit of a filler, and quite short just to bridge the gap between what's already happened and what'll happen next. Any reviews are welcome- criticism included! I'm always interested to see what people think. This especially goes for Erik because I've tried to make him different to other ff Eriks.

I'll just do a quick run through what's happened in the past chapter because it's been so long. Erik has long been terrorising Christine but after she developed her relationship with Raoul, he strangely disappeared. Six months on, Christine's novel is set for publication and she thinks she's free of Erik forever. However, he's not ready to let her go and as she suddenly discovers that Erik is pulling all the strings and holds both her writing career and Raoul's life under his thumb. The man she thought had disappeared has returned, just as determined and twice as dangerous

**Chapter Seventeen**

'It'll be alright Christine. I promise, it will be.'

Raoul's words fell on deaf ears. Christine was visibly shaking, her eyes glazed over and cold fingers wrapped around a cup of tea she had not even sipped from. Raoul rose from his position crouched in front of her and slumped on the chair next to her. Apart from try and act like the good boyfriend and comfort Christine, he had no idea what to do. Erik was truly a terrifying presence and he began to understand why Christine spoke about him with such fear. Erik's white mask was ominously striking and his supreme confidence left his victims with the sense that he had meticulously planned for every possible eventually. When Erik had set his mind on something, he would clearly go to any extreme to see it through. What could he, Raoul Changy, do against such determination? Would he really be able to protect Christine? She couldn't even protect herself from him. Raoul glanced over to Christine, who now had tears silently welling up in her eyes. He said nothing as they ran down her cheeks and over her lips. Her lips. For the first time Raoul felt the bitter stab of jealously. Erik had had Christine's lips. He had kissed her. And she hadn't resisted him. He couldn't hate Christine for it. She had told him months ago about his voice and eyes and the effect that they had on her and he had accepted it. Today was the first time, he saw exactly the effect that they had on her. She was powerless and weak. She needed him to protect her. Suddenly he realised that Christine's eyes had met his, full of questions and worries. He could say nothing but put his arm around her as she buried her head into his shoulder and let the tears flow. Finally Raoul felt like he could say something.

'You need to get the police involved Christine.'

She sat up, her eyes wide and shaking her head.

'No, Raoul. You can't.'

'Christine, this has gone too far. He's obviously insane. He needs help-'

'I can help him.'

'Christine how are you going to do that when seeing him for a few minutes does this to you? He's dangerous.'

Christine fell silent for a moment.

'Christine. He's threatened you. He's threatened me. He's assaulted and blackmailed Mr. Andre. It's professional help he needs.'

'I'm just so scared that he'll kill you.'

'That's why we need police Christine. They can protect both of us.'

Christine fell silent for a minute, closed her eyes and nodded.

'Good,' Raoul said, glad that he had got her to agree. 'After all of this Christine, we'll go away. Start over. We'll go to Paris. My father has a flat there that we can rent. Just the two of us. Millions of miles away from him.'

Christine looked up at him, hope shining in her wide eyes.

'Yes. Paris. I'd like that.'

'I thought you would. Do you think that you'd consider marrying me when we get there?'

'What?' Christine said, caught off guard.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It just came out.'

Raoul could have kicked himself. What a time to say something like that. Christine didn't need this right now. Now she would feel obligated to say yes.

'Yes.'

'Pardon?' Raoul said, not thinking that he had heard her properly.

'Yes,' Christine said. 'Of course.'

'I'm sorry,' Raoul blurted out. 'You don't have to feel you have to say yes. Think about it. If it's what you want. You've got so much to think about now. I shouldn't have put this on you too.'

'I don't need to think about it. I happen to be in love with you. It's not obligation. I want to. I'd be proud to be your wife.'

Raoul stared at her for a moment in utter disbelief then suddenly rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a box.

'I bought this today. It was why I was out and near Populaire when you called. I planned to ask you tonight before this happened.'

Christine sat up, her mouth hanging open as Raoul opened the box to show the silver band with the small diamonds and sapphire embedded in it. Raoul took her shaking hand and placed the ring on her finger. Christine stared at the ring, something so expensive, she never would have dreamed of owning, and back at Raoul, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. Raoul laughed at the unexpected happiness that had come out of the situation.

'I'll always be here Christine. We'll be free from him. I promise.'


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Hi guys, thanks for reading. And thanks to **Cymbidium** and **LonesomeGurlAngelofDeath** for your reviews. Especially thanks to **Cymbidium** for picking out some of my character flaws. Sadly, I think Raoul will have to remain a bit boring/ typical heroic character for the rest of this because I've left it a bit late to delve any deeper into his character. However, I'm working a bit on exploring Erik for the next chapter and explaining his mentality. There isn't much to go now. Two or three more chapters, depending on how carried away I get.

Thanks again to all readers and reviewers.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Christine sat in her flat, eyes skimming over the words of Erik's 'Don Juan Triumphant'. She wasn't reading. The words had blurred together long ago and considering what was about to happen, it was no surprise that she couldn't focus on what she was reading. This was it. The day that she was to betray Erik. Here she was, sitting in the flat, seemingly following his instructions when she knew that the building was surrounded by undercover police officers.

The instructions had come not long after Erik had appeared to Christine and Raoul at the Populaire Publishing House. Christine was to read an extract from 'Don Juan Triumphant' on Erik's behalf at an upcoming promotion. It was not a request, it was an order. Only then, Erik would give the instruction for Mr. Andre to release the publication of 'Hannibal'. Christine would be at her flat for coaching, lessons and practice before the reading.

It was time. 10:55. Raoul had to leave before 11:00. If he didn't, there was no way that Erik would reveal himself. It was important that Erik's instructions were followed perfectly in order to draw him out. He would be so engulfed with Christine, he would be vulnerable to the police operation. Or so they all hoped.

It was torture for Raoul to leave Christine. He kissed her lovingly on the forehead and stroked her cheek before turning and forcing himself to leave the flat. When the police operation had been plannd, Christine had begged and pleaded with Raoul and the police not to leave her alone with Erik.

'He'll take me!' she sobbed. 'He'll never let me go. I'll never see you again.'

'Christine,' Raoul had murmured, holding his fiancée against him. 'They'll be people everywhere. You won't be let out of their sight. The police have been through every possible scenario. They don't make a decision to use the target as bait lightly, and they wouldn't do it without the utmost care.'

'I'm scared,' Christine had whispered, clutching at Raoul's jacket. 'I don't know what he's capable of.'

'Christine. I love you. I'll never let him hurt you. After tonight, we'll be free of him. We'll be in Paris together. We'll start again.

…

10:58. Christine's hands were trembling as she felt under the table once again to check that the panic button was still in place. She glanced towards the camera hidden in the plant pot and the one hidden behind the poster on the wall and tried to regulate her breathing.

…

10:58. Raoul sat in the police van with eyes fixed on the image on the screen of Christine in her flat. She looked nervous. Her fingers were tapping against her knee and although her eyes were on the book in front of her, it was clear that she wasn't reading. The audio transmitted from the tiny microphone hidden in Christine's hair was picking up her breathing which was getting steadily more and more heavy.

…

10:59. The waiting was becoming unbearable. What would she say to Erik when he arrived? Would he realise that he was walking into a trap? With that hold he had on her, would she be able to lie to him? He once told her that he could see right through her. Would he be able to now? Christine had to take her mind off everything. She walked across the kitchen and switched on the radio.

'We've got some Golden Oldies tonight Cliff,' the voice wafted over the radio.

'Yes Steve we do,' Cliff replied to his co-host. 'That was a flashback to my youth with Ah-Ha and 'Take On Me'. Shall we play something from the 90's then?'

'Why not? My daughter used to like this one. It's N'Sync, the band that launched Justin Timberlake.'

'Take it away then Steve.'

'Right, here we go ladies and gentlemen. N'Sync and 'I Will Never Stop'

Christine sat down again as the music began to play out of the speakers, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself.

…

'Damn,' the police officer said. 'The music from the radio is blocking out any new audio we can get. Christine,' he said into the microphone that linked into her ear. 'Christine, you need to turn the radio off. Christine.'

…

'I don't know, will you believe me,  
After all is said and done?'

Christine heard something in her ear but couldn't make it out due to some interference. She moved to turn off the radio.

'All the lies, how I regret them baby.  
Now, I am the loser  
And you're shining like the sun.'

Suddenly, a huge explosion echoed from outside. Raoul! What had happened? Running to the window she saw the debris from the uncover police van, that Raoul had been waiting in, littering the road outside.

'Tell me why can't I still be the one, alright.'

Christine was shaking and in denial.

'Raoul!' she screamed. 'Raoul!'

Tears started to run down her cheeks, her breathing becoming ragged and uncontrolled. She ran across to the living room, desperate to get to the front door. To get down the stairs. To find Raoul. To be held in his arms and reassured that everything would be alright. The clock struck 11:00.

'I will never stop  
Until you're mine  
I can wait forever, till the end of time.'

The moment Christine entered the living room, she froze. The room was covered in roses. And on the mirror, written in lipstick, was the word 'mine'.

'Cause my heart is in your hands.'

Suddenly the radio cut out and the lights switched off, plunging Christine into darkness. Before she had time to scream, a chloroform- drenched rag was placed over her mouth and nose and arm grasped her waist. In her ear, she heard the whisper of a very familiar voice.

'Don't you understand?'

Christine's muscles felt weak and her head light as she collapsed into a pair of arms.

**A/N: **I apologise for the use of N'Sync. I was never a great N'Sync fan but I felt that the lyrics fitted. And generally I hate chucks of lyrics in fics. So double apologies.


End file.
